


Movie Night

by still_ill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby Dom Dean, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Daddy Cas, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, Dub-con for age and typical abo dynamics, Exploration, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, First Time, Insecurity, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Omega Castiel, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Profound Bond, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Slight Lactation Kink, Supernatural Kink Meme, Teasing, Time Stamp includes references to extremely underage bestiality, Top Dean, Twink Dean, Underage Sex, background public sex, cocklet, innocence kink, possible emotional manipulation, preggo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_ill/pseuds/still_ill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: Castiel is an omega and a single parent. Dean is his little boy and he just presented as an alpha. Despite the fact that Dean is getting too big to sleep with him on the same bed he lets him because he just can't be separated from his pup for too long. </p><p>Thing is, Castiel forgot to take his supressants this month, or he recently changed the brand and this new one doesn't have any effect. So he wakes up in the middle of the night unbearably horny and desperate for a knot. Luckily for Cas, there's a young alpha sleeping right next to him, so he wakes Dean up and his son pops his first knot inside his dad. </p><p>Bonus if Cas really gets off on dirty talking Dean about how much he wants to have his son's pups. </p><p>It can be dub or non-con, Dean can be a kid or a preteen but I would prefer if he's younger than 14. </p><p>Absolutely no Bottom!Dean, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I urge you to heed warning of the tags. Dean is Castiel's twelve year old son.  
> (Published as Bed Time at spn kink meme.)

Dean snuggled into his father’s side until Castiel gave a playful sigh and indulged the pup by wrapping an arm around his shoulder. It was movie night at the Novak residence and this time Castiel had picked an old favorite romantic comedy that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He had felt a little uncomfortable watching one of the intimate scenes with twelve year old sitting next to him, but he had been soothed by reminding himself that sex was a natural act, that Dean and him had already gone over sexual education – especially after his son had presented alpha - and, most importantly, Dean hadn’t smelled repulsed at all. In fact the air had gotten slightly muskier after the alpha had started nuzzling the omega’s breasts. Unable to stop himself, Castiel’s eyes shot down to his son’s pants, just to check. His intuition had been correct: Dean was getting hard, his alpha bulge starting to press against his jeans.

Castiel smirked as he remembered how little it used to take him to get aroused, much like his son. That thought caused the second sigh of the evening though as he regarded the almost entire loss of his libido, a side effect of the suppressants he had been taking for the past few years. Hopefully, Castiel reflected, his new brand wouldn’t be quite so dampening. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had orgasmed in the last year.

That thought made him blush as he remembered and carefully tip toed around the event that had coincided with the cluster of those five, precious orgasms – his son’s presentation and the consequential messy alpha boxer briefs Castiel had to consistently wash for a few weeks.

Cas tried to excuse those incidents as coincidental, but part of him knew that Dean’s pheromones, so new to the boy, had effected him too. That was the closest Castiel had come to making Dean sleep in his own room, even going so far as to tell Dean that he should sleep in his own bed just as the boy was about to slip underneath their covers.

Castiel had felt physically ill with the idea of being separated from his pup, but he thought he had been doing what was best. However, after looking at Dean’s tear strung face the omega quickly pulled the boy into a tight embrace and started murmuring that he loved him so much, and that he wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him no matter what, and that the boy could stay in their bed for as long as he needed. The two of them clung tightly to each other and just rocked back and forth for a while, Cas pressing kisses into Dean’s dirty blond hair.

Dean pressed in closer to Castiel as the characters in the movie started fighting, his son instinctively taking comfort in his omega father's warmth. Castiel rubbed a hand up and down his pup’s shoulders, soothing the young alpha.

“Love you, Dad.” Dean quietly whispered.

Castiel felt his stomach flip and his throat dry. Swallowing, he let out a gentle, “love you too, baby.”

After the movie ended Castiel squeezed his pup’s shoulder, prompting the young boy to wake up. It had gotten a little stuffy in the room, but Castiel hadn’t felt like moving his pup from his side. He glanced down at Dean’s face, full lips parted slightly and long lashes resting against his sun kissed cheeks. He couldn’t help himself from peeping down at his boy’s pants either. The bulge, not as prominent as before, was still noticeable. Castiel took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that teenagers were hormonal, especially young alphas, and getting a little excited for no real reason besides a kiss or two on screen was very normal.

“Daddy?” Dean asked groggily.

Castiel’s breath hitched, just slightly, before answering, “Yes, baby?”

“Sleepy,” the alpha pup responded as he scooted closer, threw an arm around his dad, and rubbed his face against his father’s chest. If Dean had been anybody else, Castiel would have sworn he was being marked. He took a deep breath anyways, relishing their combined scents of being happy, drowsy, and home.

“Let’s get you to bed, sleepyhead,” Castiel prodded.

The two trudged upstairs, brushed their teeth, and started getting ready for bed. Normally Dean slept shirtless while Castiel wore a baggy t-shirt along with his omega briefs, but he was still feeling a little flushed from his cuddling session downstairs and so opted for a thin camisole instead. It’d been awhile since he’d worn anything like it, and he blushed when he thought of Dean seeing him in it. Hopefully it would be too dark for his son to really notice.

As he approached the bed, however, he realized Dean was sitting up and staring at him. Suddenly he felt as if he were wearing far too little, but the little twitch his omega cocklet made didn’t go unnoticed by the man either. Despite the heat, Cas could feel his nipples hard against the smooth fabric, gently rubbing against it with every step the man took. He wondered if his pup could see the poke of his nipples through the fabric, and if he liked the way it looked. Most alphas did. And then Castiel remembered the way his alpha pup had reacted to the omega’s tits being fondled on screen. Of course his little boy enjoyed the way an omega’s breasts responded to their surroundings. He wondered if Dean liked having his nipples played with too, if the alpha ever rubbed his buds into tight, perky balls before wrapping his hand around his alpha dick, getting bigger every day. He wondered if he even knew to try it, or if his masturbatory techniques were still being acquired through trial and error, or if his son even liked experimenting at all. He knew his boy liked jerking off, he'd cleaned up enough of the evidence himself. Cas involuntarily bit down on his lip.

Castiel’s legs hitting the bed suddenly jerked him out of his contemplations. He shook his head and with a shaky breath crawled into bed and curled up into a small space on his side, only covering himself with the sheet. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

He heard Dean huff and forcefully turn away from Cas on his other side. It was an extremely unusual night for the two of them. Normally the boy and father slept nestled close to one another, often times Cas would wake with Dean nuzzling his chest, just like he used to do as a baby. This night, however, had taken a plunge into someplace bizarre, and both could smell the other’s discomfort. Castiel, realizing he was the adult and needed to get the situation under control, called out for his pup.

“Baby?”

Not getting a response, Castiel called out again, “Baby, I know you’re awake.”

Dean huffed.

“Dean Novak, you answer me when I’m talking to you.”

Dean sniffed, which made Castiel’s heart clench. Then he heard Dean murmur something inaudibly.

“What was that, baby?” Cas said, lifting his head.

Dean turned on his back. “I said,” he spat petulantly, “that you don’t love me anymore.”

Castiel was stunned. He had expected Dean to comment on his clothes, or his bizarre behavior, or to even tell him that he hated him. He hadn’t expected this.

Confused, he asked Dean to explain himself.

“What do you mean what do I mean? You're the one who’s acting weird, who won’t cuddle me, who told me last month that I should be sleeping in my own bed. You don’t want me anymore, you don’t love me anymore. You hate me!”

“Dean, Dean baby! Ah, baby, come here,” Castiel responded, completely floored by his son’s outpouring. He was usually so reserved. Castiel became determined to make his pup feel better.

“Baby boy,” Cas said again as he felt his son plunge into his arms, a tear dampening the fabric.

“Of course I love you. You’re perfect, my perfect pup. Perfect, little, alpha pup. Baby, I wouldn’t trade you for the world. You’re so good to me baby, such a good, little pup for his omega Daddy. You know I love you, baby. Tell me you know I love you?”

Castiel knew he was blabbering, but he couldn’t help himself. His pup had smelled soure from distress, and it was all his fault, all his fault for acting so weird since his baby had hit puberty.

He heard Dean sniffle and then a small, low, “I know you love me, Daddy.”

Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around his pup, who had managed to worm his way on top of his father and snake a leg in between Cas'. The omega started rocking Dean gently all the while trying to ignore the feeling of his son's dick pressed up against his hip. Cas gently cooed at his boy and kept pressing kisses into his hair until he felt Dean relax and gently start purring. Castiel’s low purr rumbled in return and, ignoring the slick that had started gathering around the edge of his hole, carefully laid his pup back down on his side and kissed his head one last time, hoping that Dean would sleep fitfully through the night. He looked at Dean’s lips for a while, wondering if they had always been so plump, until he felt his eyes start to close and drifted off to sleep as well.

Cas woke up burning hot and nearly delirious with arousal. His omega cock, usually so small, had fattened up and was standing proud and aching against his stomach, head poking out of his briefs and dribbling milky come onto his trail. And the slick from his hole, his fluttering, aching hole, had dampened not just his crack and thighs but also his bed.

Heat, Castiel thought wearily, his new suppressants must not have been strong enough to stop his heat. He rubbed his thighs and pressed his lips together hard. He should get up, he thought, he should get up and get out of bed, fuck himself on the biggest knot he could find, lock himself in a room away from his son and slam a dildo in and out of his ass until he could scarcely breathe. He felt another wave of slick pulse out at the thought.

Dean, Cas thought, his pup, his precious, baby pup, shouldn’t be in here. However, Castiel’s body was screaming with need. Cas would have to be quiet. The idea of getting up and walking somewhere else seemed impossible. He’d have to get himself off silently and then wake Dean up and get him into another room. He’d understand. He’d have to understand.

Finding temporary mental relief with this plan, Castiel ran his thumbs gently over his nipples, still hiding behind their cloth. Stifling a moan at how good it felt, he then slid a hand over his small omega briefs and rubbed on his tiny dick. Erect it stood about three inches, but Castiel enjoyed toying with it all the same. Before when he used to get himself off he would come just from stroking his little cock. Normally being penetrated was only something he did with partners. But the idea of a fat, alpha cock plunging into him and being pinned down and filled with copious amounts of come nearly sent Cas over the edge. He quietly moaned again, his head thrown back as his hand rubbed up and down over his cocklet, taking a few moments to squeeze his small sack and then running his hand back over the shaft, gently pulling on just the head that was still sticking out.

Without really realizing it, he turned onto his side and started looking at Dean. His pup was sleeping on his back, blissful expression on his face, with the sheets pulled up to his shoulders. Still, Castiel soaked in the boys appearance, noting that he was starting to fill out, that his arms had just enough definition that indicated the strength to hold his partner down and breed him good. And his smell, Castiel inhaled deeply, was stunning. It was pure alpha and Castiel could feel his hole clenching, desperate to have something in it.

With a suppressed groan, mindful of waking his son up, Castiel finally let his hand go underneath his underwear and started rapidly stroking himself. His cock was hot and slick. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his beautiful pup and started pulling on his own nipple with his free hand under his shirt. Just barely resisting the urge, Castiel stopped himself from kissing Dean by biting down on his own wrist and came harder than he had in a very long time, completely soaking his already damp briefs from the combination of come and slick.

Wiping the come off on the sheet, Castiel took a deep, shuddering breath. He knew he needed to isolate himself from his baby, but, feeling temporarily sated and extremely drowsy, Castiel let his eyes close and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke again to the same symptoms. Unsure of how long it had been, he knew some time had passed because the residual come on his stomach had dried. Cas felt as though he were in a daze. He and his pup had scooted much closer to each other in their sleep - not quite touching yet, but he could feel the heat radiating off his pup’s young body. The first thought Castiel became cognizant of was the thick smell of alpha arousal. It had been so long since he’d been this close to that smell, only getting wafts of it while in public or walking past his pup’s room with the door closed.

Castiel took in a deep, long breath and opened his eyes. He propped himself up and looked down at his pup. The sheets had been pushed down closer to his soft stomach, just a little bit past his belly button. Castiel could see the hair starting to form a trail down to his cock, and in his daze allowed himself to gratuitously follow where the trail left. His little pup was pitching a huge tent. Castiel took one look at it and started to ache all over again. He actually felt his mouth start to salivate. It wasn’t the biggest cock Castiel had ever seen, not yet, but it looked absolutely perfect. Castiel resisted the urge to pull the sheets down and sit on it, and instead told himself that he would just have to repeat the night’s earlier activities until he could go dig in his closet and find his toys.

The moment Castiel started running his hand over his own stomach he knew it wouldn’t be enough. His emotions plunged as he felt the empty, aching want. Jerking himself off wouldn’t be enough, couldn’t be enough. He’d had prevented his heat for too long, he felt as though he were going to go insane. And the idea of a fake knot didn’t sit any better with the omega.

Cas laid his head back down and looked at his pup, his baby boy whom he loved more than anything on this planet. His beautiful, alpha baby who was already so strong and brave, who would be such a good father someday. Castiel hummed out his moan, eyes closed tight as the ache deep down in his chest and hole started to get unbearable. Castiel had become certain of one thing: he needed an alpha. The feeling was starting to scare him, but he needed an alpha to come in him and on him, to mark him with his scent, to mate him and breed him full. Castiel reached down and squeezed one of his tits through the camisole. There wasn’t much there, but he remembered them filling slightly larger while he had Dean. And he remembered the way Dean used to nurse, always so good for his Daddy omega, never biting too hard. He’d been a hungry baby, had never been able to get enough of his Daddy’s milk.

Castiel groaned again, not bothering to mask it this time.

He reached out for his son, just to run a few fingers gently over his arm. Dean shifted a little in his sleep but continued softly snoring.

Castiel grew bolder, and reached a finger out to his son’s nipple. Ever so gently he circled the pink bud with a finger. It started pebbling as Castiel slowly continued rubbing it. Dean groaned in his sleep, and Castiel decided he could spend the rest of his life listening to that sound. He bent his head and kissed his son’s shoulder while slowly bringing his hand down his pup’s torso. Experimentally, Castiel brought his hand around his pup’s length, barely touching it over the blankets. His own dick was aching but in an enjoyable way, and Castiel ignored it.

“Daddy?” A sleepy voice called out, sounding slightly pained and confused.

Castiel’s hand jerked back. As calmly as possible he answered, “Yes, baby?”

“Mmhh, Daddy,” Dean responded. “Daddy what’s happening?”

“What do you mean, baby boy?” Castiel held his breath.

“My …ugh, Daddy, my uh, my thingie, it hurts. It hurts so much, Daddy.”

Castiel’s breath hitched. He’d never heard such a beautiful phrase his whole life. Castiel knew Dean knew a lot of words for his penis, but if he needed to call it his thingie right now then so be it, Castiel would give the boy what he needed.

“Your thingie hurts, baby?”

“Daddy,” Dean moaned, turning to face his father.

Castiel, looking Dean in the eyes, reached out and ran a hand down the boy’s face.

“Show me where it hurts, baby. I think I know what you’re talking about, but I have to make sure.”

Dean nodded and without hesitation pulled down his sheets and pointed to the boxers his dick was clearly straining against.

“Oh, baby boy,” Castiel whispered, and scooted closer, letting a finger briefly press against the wet patch where Dean's cock was leaking precome. “This might be a problem.”

“I don’t know what’s happening. It’s never hurt like this before, Dad.”

“I know, baby. It’s hurting because your Daddy’s is also hurting. And we need to make each other feel better, okay, baby? You have to help Daddy feel better because you love me, right, sweetheart?”

Dean groaned and nodded, “Love you so much, Daddy.”

Castiel groaned and before he could stop himself he kissed his son hard on the mouth. He barely had time to register before Dean was kissing back. His lips were so soft and warm and Castiel couldn’t help but nibble on the bottom one. He felt Dean’s hand grab his waist and the omega gasped.

“Daddy,” Dean groaned.

“You like kissing, baby boy?”

“Mhmm,” Dean agreed, leaning back in for another.

“Wait,” Cas responded. Try opening your mouth and putting your tongue in Daddy. It might feel kind of weird at first but it’ll be good, I promise baby.”

Dean did as instructed, albeit a little clumsily. Castiel knew that with some practice Dean would be an amazing kisser. His pup was amazing at everything, this would be no exception.

 “You smell so good, Daddy. So, so good.” And then Dean started marking his father, intent on getting his scent on every inch of skin that he could.

Cas gently pushed his pup away who groaned in dissatisfaction.

Castiel chuckled, “I know, baby boy, I know. But you want to be a good boy for your Daddy, right?”

Dean nodded.

“Then you’re gonna have to trust me, baby.”

Castiel hadn’t been this worked up in a long time. He had so many different wants and desires pulling him at different directions, but his aching hole needed to be filled and needed it soon.

“You remember how we talked about alphas and omegas and how they make babies, right, Dean?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Dean responded, a little frustrated.

Castiel ran a hand down his chest in hopes of comforting him. “Well then do you know what’s happening to your omega Daddy?”

Dean’s head jerked up in realization. “Heat?”

“That’s right, baby boy.”

“Is that why you smell so good?”

“You think I smell good, puppy?” Castiel asked, slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Dean surged forward and started kissing Castiel’s neck. His body though smaller was still able to push the omega onto his back.

“So you need an alpha to make you better, right, Daddy?” Dean said with a smile while straddling his father.

Castiel just nodded and bore his neck for his pup again. Dean went right back to sucking marks down his throat and onto his collar bone. Even running his tongue over his father’s Adam’s apple. Castiel groaned and placed his hands around his boy’s waist.

“Already so perfect for me, baby. Such a good alpha for me. Gonna take care of your omega Daddy, right, baby?”

Dean moaned and nodded his head. Growing more ambitious, he lowered his head and started placing kisses down Castiel’s chest, hesitating when he got to the edge of Cas’ camisole.

“You like my top, baby? I saw you looking at it.”

Dean blushed and then kissed his father on the lips. Instead of answering directly he asked his father what it was.

“It’s called a camisole, sweet alpha. And it’s for making Daddy feel special.”

“Then why haven’t you worn it before?”

“Well,” Castiel paused, unsure of how to answer. “Well, it’s because I was waiting for the right time. Do you think it’s the right time, baby?” Castiel could feel his son’s cock getting harder as he talked, and it took all the omega’s strength not to start grinding up into him.

“I think it’s the perfect time, Daddy,” came his son’s shy response.

“Ah, sweetheart. You’re so good to Daddy. Such a good, baby stud. Do you see how there are two balls poking up, one over each tit? They make your Daddy feel so, so good. When you can see them it means Daddy is very happy.”

Dean just stared down at his father’s chest for a moment before tentatively taking the fabric on either side and stretching it tight against Cas’ breasts. Castiel moaned and could feel his nipples getting even tighter.

“Do you want to touch them, baby?”

Dean nodded, and then brought a hesitant finger over one, gently stroking.

Castiel hummed in appreciation and then told his son, “It’s okay, baby. You can kiss it, suck it. It’ll feel so good for me, puppy.”

“Suck it through the shirt?”

“Yeah baby, Daddy likes having his titties played with over the shirt sometimes. 

Dean immediately bent down and kissed at his father’s already pert nipple through the satin, causing Cas to throw his head back and moan. He pushed his son’s head closer to his chest and told him how much of a good boy he was.  He could feel the shirt dampen from Dean’s saliva as he sucked on his father’s nipple and felt his hole renew its fluttering.

Dean lifted his head up, lips glistening in the moonlight, and asked his father if he could take off his top so he could be bare chested just like him.

“Of course, baby. Sit up and let me take it off for you.”

Castiel slowly pulled his shirt off, relishing in the slack jawed appearance of his pup, before laying back down. He hadn’t felt this sexy in a long, long time.

“Wanna go back to suckling your daddy’s nipples, baby? Make them so swollen and sore? Feel so good when they get all puffy and red, baby boy.”

“You really like having your… having me suck on them, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby.”

And with that Dean immediately bent down and began suckling his father, just like he had as a pup.

“Love it when you do that baby, been so long since you’ve sucked on me,” Castiel started babbling, already on the verge of losing his mind because it felt so good. “No one ever sucked me like you, baby, no one. Ah, Dean, god, you feel so good. It’s okay, baby boy, you can use some teeth. Pluck my other nipple while you suck on this baby, suck me so good.”

Castiel cried out when Dean started grinding his throbbing erection against his father’s.  Castiel’s hands immediately went down to Dean’s ass to help guide the young boy to the right spot, squeezing his cheeks in appreciation.

The boy started giving little kitten lips to Castiel's other nipple, and his hand started pulling on the areola of the slicked up nipple that had previously been in his mouth. Castiel was fighting the urge to come already, just from having his tits played with. He snaked one hand between them and started rubbing at Dean’s nipple.

“You like having your nipples played with too, baby boy?” Cas asked, to which Dean just moaned in response. Castiel kissed his pup and felt his stomach flip when his son opened up his mouth on his own and invited the omega’s tongue in. Castiel carefully moved his tongue in, running it over the boy’s swollen lips before carefully moving over the pup’s tongue. Dean broke the kiss with a moan and Castiel noticed that his thrusting had started becoming a bit too rapid.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there, puppy. Need you to hold on just a little bit longer, okay, baby? Can you do that for me?”

Dean let out a shaky yes but looked at his father pointedly.

“Want you to breed me, baby,” was all Cas could say.

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed, before nodding.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry, but I need this, need you baby, need your alpha come to make me feel better. Please, baby, please,” Castiel was nearly sobbing, worried that he had overstepped his boundaries and not knowing what the fuck to do if he had.

Dean soothed his father, alpha tendencies taking over at the smell of a stressed omega. He ran his hands through his father’s sweaty hair and kissed his forehead.

In a small voice he stated his concerns, “What if… What if I’m not good enough for you, Daddy? What if I can’t fix you? What if you stop loving me because I can’t breed you good like an alpha should? What if you find another mate, and you’re mean to me, and you never want to give me kisses ever again?”

“Oh, baby. Baby. Beautiful, perfect alpha baby. I will always love you, and I will always want to give you kisses, and you will always be good enough for me. You’re so perfect, you’re my gorgeous pup. I love you,” Cas punctuated with a kiss, “I love you so much. You’ve already made Daddy feel so much better with your kisses and how good you are at sucking Daddy’s titties. Daddy hasn’t felt this good in so long baby. Now it’s time to make us feel even better. I know you’ll fuck me good baby, I know you’ll breed your daddy up real good. Fuck, baby, you may even get Daddy pregnant. Would you like that, baby?”

Dean nodded, unable to speak, completely overwhelmed.

Castiel, elated, gave his son another huge hug and continued, “You’d like that? You’d like putting your alpha cock in my tight, omega pussy and fucking me raw? Breeding me up so good? Having some babies? Then you gotta fuck me, baby boy. It’s the only way it’s gonna make our thingies feel better. Remember, our thingies? They hurt so bad because we love each other so much and need each other so much.”

Castiel had nearly gone delirious from his own talking. He quickly pushed his drenched briefs down, freeing his tiny cock completely, turned around, and presented his sopping wet hole for his pup.

“Please, baby. Please make Daddy feel better. Hurts so much, need you so much, baby.”

He heard his son scramble to remove his boxers. Castiel reflected that he should have prepped his hole before letting his son stick his throbbing cock in it, but he was in heat and his hole was already so slick and open from wanting. Still, he couldn’t muffle the sound of pain when his son’s cockhead intruded.

“Daddy!” Dean nearly yelled from pleasure and concern, “Daddy, oh, Daddy, am I hurting you?”

“No, baby. No, baby, not at all. Feel so good, baby, you feel so good. You’re doing so good. Now I need you to start moving, baby boy, take that fat alpha cock and stick it further down my fucking hole, gotta get it in there real deep, baby boy, so I get fat from all your come.”

Dean groaned as he bucked into his father’s tight hole. He couldn’t decide if he wanted his hands on his Daddy’s waist or rubbing on his father’s perky tits, so he tried to do both with one hand on each.

“Daddy,” Dean moaned. “Feel so good, Daddy. Oh, my god, you feel so good, Daddy. Wanna breed you up, wanna, wanna fuck you, Daddy!”

Castiel couldn’t see it but he could tell his son was blushing. Dean didn’t have much of a dirty mouth, as far as he knew. But in time he could probably change that.

“Yeah, baby? You wanna fuck your Daddy good? You wanna breed me, baby boy? I know you do, you fucking horny, baby alpha. With your sweet little Alpha cock already so big and ready to burst for me. Ready to put all your good alpha come in my tight hole. You’ve got such a good, alpha cock already baby, so good for fucking your Daddy’s pussy. Harder baby, harder! Make sure Daddy can’t walk for weeks.”

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean did as instructed, bucking his hips wildly into his father.

Castiel, not even certain of what he was saying any longer, kept on encouraging his pup. “Gonna pop a knot for me, baby? Gonna get that fat, little alpha knot stuck in my pussy, lock up all that baby come in your Daddy real tight, make sure I get knocked up so you can start sucking my milk outta me again?

I can feel your sweet, alpha balls slapping my ass baby, Your precious, alpha balls so much bigger than your Daddy’s, got so much come in you baby, just for me, all for me. Gotta give your Daddy all your sweet come, baby, gotta give your Daddy your come so you can be your own brother’s Papa Alpha. Fuck me, baby, god, you’re fucking me so good!”

Dean was panting and moaning, unable to respond. He kept thrashing into his father and didn’t even notice his knot forming. Cas had, however. Dean’s first knot. His son was actually going to knot his father. He could feel it tugging at the rim whenever it passed. The burn felt incredible to Cas, who started pulling on his own nipple again.

“Do it, baby. Can you feel it? Can you feel it, baby boy? You’re gonna knot, you’re gonna knot your Daddy’s pussy. Do it, baby, fucking knot me!”

Cas’ hole clenched down as he felt his son’s knot pop and his hole flood with come. He joined his son’s cries in ecstasy as the boy kept dumping come into Cas, and Cas’s ass just kept on milking his dick.

It was only after the two lay there panting for a few moments before Castiel realized he had come without his little cock being touched. That barely ever happened. He felt Dean stir first and was soon followed by a quiet, “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Are we okay?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“You still love me?”

“Forever, Dean.”

Dean nodded and kissed the back of his father’s neck.

“Was I a good boy for you, Daddy?”

Castiel chuckled. “You were the best boy a Daddy could ever hope for.”

“Are we gonna have babies, Daddy?”

“Do you want to?”

Dean hummed before answering, “Yes, but maybe not yet.”

Castiel laughed. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

Cas was almost asleep, his son draped on top of him, cock still buried in his ass, before he heard Dean ask one more question.

“Daddy, can I always help you with your heat?”

“For as long as you want to, baby.”

“Do we always have to wait for your heat?”

“No, baby boy. No we do not.”

Dean hummed an okay and then quietly whispered an I love you before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly adding a third chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just starting to come up, the bedroom filled with a soft light, when jostling woke Castiel up. He was still lying on his stomach and felt his cheeks being pulled apart.

A small gasp came from Dean, followed by a whispered, “There’s so much.”

Castiel was sure Dean was talking about all the come and slick he could feel leaking out of his hole. Tentatively, Dean brushed a finger through some of the come and brought it closer to his face to inspect, rubbing it between two fingers. Dean, apparently feeling braver, took two fingers and swiped a much larger amount of come and slick from Castiel’s crack. Cas, not wanting to break the spell, did his best to feign sleep but nearly gave it up when he heard Dean sucking on his fingers. His little boy was enjoying their taste, and Castiel wanted to weep for joy.

He then felt two hands, one with two damp fingers, grab onto his plump ass and squeeze. Castiel couldn’t help the little gasp.

“Daddy?” Dean asked softly.

“Yes, baby?”

“Daddy, are you mad at me?”

Castiel propped his head up and turned around as best he could, leaving his behind still bare for his son to enjoy.

“How could I ever be mad at you, baby boy?”

His pup just shrugged.

Castiel decided to divert the conversation back to happier territory.

“Do you like the way we taste, puppy?”

Dean smiled shyly and nodded his head.

“Do you wanna look again?”

“Is that normal? To like looking?”

Castiel smiled warmly, “Yeah, sweetheart. Yes it is.”

Dean bent over and kissed his father, just above one of his ass cheeks which made Castiel chuckle. “You like my ass, baby boy?”

“It’s so pretty, Daddy.”

Castiel blushed and hitched his legs up, so he could present his precious alpha with a better view.

“Daddy,” Dean said. “Smell so good, Daddy. You smell so good. It makes me hurt how good you smell.”

“You too, baby. Always smell so good.”

Castiel felt Dean gently move a finger down his crack, starting from the top and going to his balls, just barely running over his hole. Cas felt it clench anyway.

“Wow, Daddy!” Dean exclaimed. “Your hole tried to eat my finger!”

Castiel smiled. “That’s because it’s hungry for you, baby. Your Daddy has a very hungry pussy. And do you know what pussies love to eat, baby alpha?”

“Milk?” Dean hazard a guess.

“Yes, that’s right, angel! Pussies love it when you feed them milk, especially your special, alpha milk! Will you feed your Daddy’s pussy its special milk, baby boy?”

Castiel canted his ass further, tempting the boy. He could feel slick seeping down his inner thighs.

“Daddy, can I have some kisses first?”

Castiel’s dick, which was already hard, pushed out a nice sized ball of precome after hearing his boy ask for kisses.

“Of course, Dean. But could you give my pussy a special kiss first, just so he knows you love him very much?”

Dean puckered his lips and put a kiss right on Castiel’s hole and pushed even harder when he heard his father groan. Without prompting he felt his son push his little tongue into his still slightly stretched hole. Then before he knew it his son had started licking all around the rim, eating up all the come and slick that had leaked out, with more and more readily being supplied.

Castiel moaned loudly and then told Dean, “God, baby. So good to me. Cleaning up your Daddy’s hole. Your Daddy’s hole got so dirty, baby. You painted the insides of your Daddy’s pussy with all that hot come, and now you’re cleaning it up like a good, little puppy, love how you use your tongue on my cunt, baby.”

Castiel was aching from his heat and felt torn when his son moved his head away from his ass, but a promise was a promise - and he also relished the idea of being able to suck his own juices off of his boy’s face.

When he sat up and turned around and saw Dean properly he let out of soft, “Oh.”

The boy was a vision. Hair askew, chest panting, nipples hard and his face looked absolutely filthy.

“Baby,” Cas whispered, and the two crashed together, tangling their arms and legs around each other. Castiel groaned as soon as he tasted his own slick on his pup. His own sweet slick and Dean's bitter come made a perfect combination that Castiel wanted to keep tasting forever. Dean climbed into his lap, and Cas felt his cock, hard and weeping, against his stomach. With both hands he scooted the pup closer in, meanwhile letting the boy dominate his mouth with this tongue. He needed the practice, and Castiel wouldn’t always be able to take the lead. He needed to train the boy to be a proper alpha, one who took and gave as was fit.

Dean trailed his hands up his father’s chest until both hands were rubbing at Castiel’s sore nipples. Castiel moaned at the touch and tried to push his chest further into Dean’s hands. The pup started gently pulling at his swollen, puffy nipples, causing Cas to break the kiss with a gasp. Dean was breathing heavily. He wiped his mouth with the back of one hand while keeping the other working his father’s tit.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Cas said while pushing a hand through Dean’s short hair. “Love how you already know where to touch me, such a good, fucking boy. My good, alpha boy.”

“You tasted so good, Daddy.”

Castiel cradled his son’s face in both hands, aching need momentarily forgotten as he sweetly pressed his lips against Dean’s. “You really think so?”

Dean brought his hands to his father’s waist, gently giving him a squeeze and saying, “Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel looked into his son’s eyes, pupils fully blown, and if possible fell even deeper in love. Resting his forehead against his pups he murmured, “Love you so much, Dean.”

Dean pulled his dad’s hips closer to his own and soundly kissed him once more. They could both feel their dicks pressing against each other, and pulling a part just a little, Dean reached down and touched his father’s pink cock head.

“You’re so little, Daddy.”

Cas hummed in agreement. “Most omega’s are.”

“I like it,” Dean said with a blush.

Castiel took one of Dean’s hands and placed it over his cocklet so just the tip could be seen.

“Soon your hand will cover it up completely, baby.”

Then Castiel guided Dean’s hands down to his tiny sack. “I like to give it a gentle sqeeze every now and then.”

Dean carefully squeezed and then softly bounced Cas’ balls in his hand and giggled. “These are smaller than mine too, Daddy! They’re so cute!” he said with a smile, eyes shyly glancing up at his father. Castiel’s grinned widely, not even caring that it was his gummy smile.

“Thank you, baby.”

Then Castiel reached out his for his son’s dick, still stiff despite their domestic moment. He pressed down on the slit with his thumb and then slowly brought up some of Dean’s salty precome to his lips. Dean watched his dad lick at his come with rapt attention. Then Castiel gave the head a quick squeeze before dragging the little bit of precome down his thick, throbbing shaft.

Dean stuttered, not expecting the way it felt. Castiel continued pumping his pup’s cock, making sure to twist his hand at the head before slowly bringing it back down.

“Feels so, ahh, so good! So much better when you do it, Daddy!” Dean cried, hips fucking his dick up into Castiel’s hand.

Cas chuckled, “Know it does, puppy. You gonna be a good boy and fuck your Daddy now?”

“Yes, God, yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me to present, baby. You gotta tell your omega what you want. I need to hear you tell me what to do, baby. Be a good alpha, a strong alpha. Gotta be able to listen to your omega, but also know when to take what you and they both need. Can you do that, baby? Are you gonna be my strong, alpha baby, take me face down in the mattress while you fuck my sloppy, wet hole?”

“Yes, Daddy! Gonna be a good alpha for you, gonna be the best alpha for you! Turn around now, Daddy. Let me… let me see your hole, okay, Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby, gonna show you my fucking hole, what are you gonna do, baby alpha?”

“Gonna feed your kitty, Daddy!”

Castiel almost laughed, but hid it from his son as he was turning around. He found Dean’s struggle with foul language adorable.

Cas went on all fours and canted his ass up to his pup and could feel the slick push out of his hole with the new angle. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was his son to kiss his asshole again.

“Mmmh,” Dean sighed, spreading both cheeks and licking up more slick. “Kitty makes the sweetest juice on the planet!”

Castiel felt his stomach flip and his hole clench. Dean’s talking had turned from amusing to arousing in the blink of the eye.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, closing his eyes and pushing his ass further. He felt the alpha grab a hip with one hand and then slowly toyed at the entrance of Cas’ hole with his dick.

“Dean,” Cas moaned again, this time longer. The urge to be bred was back in full force and Castiel was starting to hurt again.

Dean moved his dick back out of the entrance and gasped. “Daddy!” he said, “Kitty is so hungry! He keeps on trying to grab at my thingie with his hungry mouth!” And then continued to go back and forth around the edge, dipping his head in briefly and then pulling back and giggling.

“Dean,” Cas said, voice sharper than he meant. “Dean Novak you stop teasing your father right this instant!”

“Nu-uh” came his son’s sing song voice right back. “Angry kitties don’t get their special alpha milk! Alpha milk is only for good kitties, Daddy!”

Castiel had to grab the base of his dick to stop from coming, letting out a loud groan in the process.

“You’re right, baby. I’m sorry, baby. Please give your kitty his feel good milk, baby. Your omega Daddy needs it. He needs it so bad. I didn’t mean to yell at you, please, baby boy, I love you, just put your pretty, alpha cock in my hole baby, please!”

“Okay,” Dean said without flourish as he jammed his cock into his father.

Castiel gasped as he felt his son fill him up and barely had time to catch his breath before the young alpha was bucking wildly into him. Someday he would learn better control, but neither of them cared much for that at the moment.

Suddenly one of Dean’s hands snaked around his father’s torso and grabbed on to a tit. Castiel preened with pleasure at being fondled by his son. Dean began pulling on his father’s nipple while mouthing at his back, as if he was trying to suck what was on the other side. Castiel could feel his balls start to tense with his impending release, but kept his orgasm at bay. He needed to last longer for his pup.

A chorus of Daddies fell from Dean’s lips as he fucked Castiel, and Castiel in turn moaned his son’s name back.

“Sound so good when you say my name like that, Daddy!”

“Always wanna moan your name, baby.”

“Daddy, your kitty is so hungry; I think it wants to make babies!”

“God yes, baby, yes. Are you gonna fuck some more babies into my pussy, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy! I’m gonna put our babies deep, deep inside you! Can you feel me, Daddy? Can you feel all the babies I want to put inside you? You’re my omega now, Daddy! Mine!”

Dean shifted, accidentally switching his angle, and Castiel screamed as Dean finally nailed his prostate.

“Right there, baby! Keep fucking Daddy right there! That’s right, baby! I’m your omega, only yours! Gonna come, baby boy, gonna come on your dick alone! Your huge, fucking alpha cock is gonna bust in my hole and gonna give me all your special alpha milk!”

“Yes, Daddy, take my milk, take all my milk! Gonna knot your hole and keep my pretty pussy happy! My knot, Daddy, I feel my knot!”

“That’s right, puppy, fuck your knot into my cunt, fuck my hole open trying to fuck your fat, puppy knot right into me! Love your alpha dick, baby! Love your fat, baby, alpha dick, gonna get so much fatter fucking me open!”

Dean forced his knot through his father’s hole one last time before locking into place and pumping come deep inside. Dean couldn’t stop himself from screaming his father’s name. Castiel met his son’s release with his own, spurting his watery omega semen all over the bed while moaning into his pillow.  

The two laid back down, Dean’s knot sealing the two together. Every time Castiel’s hole clenched around his son’s dick Dean let out a tortuous moan, dick too sensitive for anymore stimulation but unable to get away.

Castiel murmured his apologies but couldn’t help milking the boy for more come. He felt the alpha pheromones soaking into his body, soothing the raging ache deep inside. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would last, but knew that the more alpha come he was exposed to the quicker it would end.

Dean put all his weight on his father and reached out to take a hand into his own. They laid their silently, catching their breath and enjoying all the happy scents of satisfied alpha and omega. Castiel felt a small kiss near his shoulder blade and couldn’t help but wish that one day it might be a mating mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one more chapter in me for this story if anybody is interested. Lemme know if there's something you'd wanna see - but please don't get mad if I don't end up writing it. Against my own will I'm pretty finicky. 
> 
> Also if anybody has any good catboy prompts in them feel free to pass those along. I wanna try writing one but can't think of where to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, I didn't even get to the kink I wanted to write. Okay, one more chapter and then a fluffy time stamp and I'm done.  
> I think.

Castiel woke up first, his son softly snoring next to him, curled up in a ball with his nose pressed against Castiel’s shoulder. The sun was properly up and outside somebody was mowing the lawn. He stifled a yawn and slipped out of bed as quietly as he could. The come and slick he had slept in had dried all over his tired body and did not feel particularly pleasant.

Castiel considered different ways to wake his son up after his shower, ranging from gentle kisses to deep throating. He had yet to take his pup in his mouth, and his stomach pleasantly flipped at the mere idea. Dean was going to love that, he was sure.

Castiel was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, having carefully washed his genitalia so as to not excite himself too much, when he heard the door open. A sleepy Dean quickly took a piss before unceremoniously pushing back the curtains and stepping into the shower. Castiel’s intake of air sounded more like a hiss as his stomach clenched. It was as if someone had hit a switch and now just being around the boy made him ache with desire.

“Morning, Papa.” Dean mumbled as he leaned into his father, arms wrapping around his back.

“Morning, Puppy,” Castiel murmured and then kissed the top of his boy’s head. He took a deep breath of his pup’s delicious scent before guiding them both into the shower spray. Carefully Castiel got his son’s head wet and then started working the shampoo into his hair. His son’s face looked completely blissed out, especially when Castiel scratched behind his ears. His lips still looked a bit swollen, and Castiel felt a surge of pride when he looked down at some of the marks Dean had left on his collarbone with them. They weren’t the mark, not yet, but maybe with time he’d have one.

Castiel and Dean’s alpha father, Michael, hadn’t ever exchanged marks. Cas had had Dean young, out of wedlock, but he and Michael had gotten married and raised the boy as best they could. Though they weren’t true mates, Castiel had loved him enough, and even missed him after he was gone. And he had always been grateful for the gift Michael had left him: Dean. However, Castiel was quickly realizing that what he and Michael had was infinitely smaller than the feelings he possessed towards his pup. And instead of scaring Castiel that thought filled him with an unwavering joy.

Castiel leaned his son back and rinsed the suds out, and then bent down and gave his son a chaste kiss. Dean pulled his father closer and nuzzled his neck, standing on his tip toes to do it. Castiel wrapped his arms around his son and stood there while his son scented him. He could fill both of their dicks starting to fill, but Castiel didn’t feel like trying to work out being knotted in the shower, so he gently pushed his son back, ignoring his protests, and grabbed a cloth to start cleansing the rest of Dean’s body. It had been so long since Castiel had bathed Dean. It was amazing how his body had changed and yet was still unmistakable.

When Castiel got to Dean’s lower half he turned the boy around and took his time. Cas washed his ass first, lovingly and slowly, making sure to run his fingers through his boy’s crack, lightly going over his dusky pucker. True Dean wouldn’t be receiving anything there, but that didn’t mean he might not like it fondled, and by his quiet moaning it seemed as though he did.

Next Castiel took the sponge and gently started washing Dean’s lower tummy, also running his fingers over the tiny bit of pudge. Dean had started growing hair, which Castiel was entirely too fond of, and made sure to cover every inch of Dean’s baby bush with soap. Then he ran the sponge over Dean’s half hard prick and watched it twitch. He did it again, this time getting the underside, and looked to Dean’s face. His eyes were screwed closed tightly, beautiful mouth already panting. Cas felt his hole flutter but continued carefully washing his pups cock, getting stiffer and redder with every swipe. He also made sure to wash Dean’s sack, but as soon as he was through soaping the boy the dropped the sponge and started fondling Dean properly, running his fingers in between the shaft and balls, cupping him, running them lightly over the shaft but neglecting the head. Dean’s dick was easily six inches long and very thick. The large cock almost looked strange against the boy’s body, and Castiel knew it still had more to grow. But soon the rest of him would catch up, and Castiel, if Dean decided to pursue their relationship, would be a very lucky man indeed.

“Daddy,” Dean whispered, enchanted.

Castiel ran a finger up a vein that had appeared on the underside.

“Need to come, baby boy?” His father asked in a breathy voice, mouth right by Dean’s ear.

“Need to breed my kitty, Daddy.” He whispered back.

Castiel’s dick jumped at the words, now fully erect like his son’s.

“Not here, baby. Just, just hold on,” he stammered, starting to lose control. Castiel quickly washed the suds off of their bodies and the two stumbled to bed, hands never leaving each other, not bothering to dry off.

“Now how does kitty like it?” came Dean’s young voice as he gently pushed his father onto to the bed, pupils dilated completely. “Face down in the mattress like a good kitty, right, Daddy?”

Castiel groaned and returned to the familiar position. Soon he would have to teach Dean that there are other ways to fuck, but he didn’t have the time for it now.

Castiel had his ass canted up, face resting on the pillows bracing with his arms on either side. He heard his son move up behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart.

“Wow! Kitty is already drooling all over himself, Daddy!”

“That’s right, baby, he’s very hungry today!”

“Don’t worry, kitty,” Dean said, while stroking over Castiel’s fluttering hole. “You’ll get your special milk soon, I promise.”

Dean lined his cock up to Castiel’s hole, but Castiel, in no mood to pussyfoot around, slammed his ass back up into his pup as best he could.

“Oh, my god, Daddy!” came Dean’s response.

The two started fucking wildly, Dean slamming his hips into his father and Castiel meeting him in the middle. There was relatively less chatter this time, just their heavy breathing and loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Both of them were too close to the edge and already chasing after their orgasms.

“Gonna come too soon for you, I’m sorry, pretty boy,” came Castiel’s pained voice.

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Dean said between grunts. “Kitty’s been a good boy!”

And with that praise Castiel clenched around his son’s cock and came, voice sobbing out his Dean’s name. Dean’s knot had started forming, but hadn’t completely popped yet, so once his father’s cunt clamped around his cock, he also came, but knot on the outside of Cas’ rim.

Castiel could feel his son’s dick pulse and push out a new load of come every couple of seconds. The hot liquid started seeping out of his hole, however, and Castiel couldn’t have any of that.

“Baby,” Castiel called out. “Baby, I need your help.”

  
“Yes, kitty?” responded Dean. He then leaned down and lazily ran his tongue over a small section of Castiel’s back. Castiel’s hole squeezed Dean again, coaxing the last bit of come out of his son.

“Alpha, baby, Daddy needs you to go to his closet and get a special box out of the back. It’s kinda big, and it has things in it that will happy Daddy’s heat.”

“Okay, Daddy,” and Dean, lacking finesse, quickly took his dick out of his dad’s ass and walked over to the closet. “Is it purple?” he called out.

“It’s got tape around it – I don’t remember the color.”

“Okay,” and then after a pause. “Got it!”

“Bring it here, baby, quick. We gotta make sure Daddy doesn’t lose anymore of your special alpha come!”

Dean brought the box over and sat it next to his dad.

“You can open it, baby. Just rip the tape off, I don’t mind.”

Dean tore into the box, eager to see what was inside and what could possibly help his Daddy’s heat. Once he saw what was inside he gasped, having a good idea of what a lot of the items were for.

“Okay, good boy, Daddy needs you to find a plug. It should be short and fat and purple, with a silver button at the end.”

Dean rummaged through the box, sifting through different toys, clothing, and movies. Finally he pulled out the plug Castiel had described.

“This one, Daddy?” he asked, holding the plug a bit too close to his father’s face.

“Yeah, baby boy, you did such a good job!” Castiel enjoyed the way his son beamed every time he complimented him and made a mental note to do it more often.

“Okay now, Dean, Daddy is gonna hold his kitty up for you, and I need you to slide this into my cunt. Daddy needs to keep all of his alpha’s boy come locked up in his hole so his heat feels better. Do you understand, Dean?”

“I can do it, Daddy!”

“That’s my boy,” said Cas, soft smile on his face. “After you plug up Daddy’s pussy we can go downstairs and have some breakfast, okay, baby? You must be very hungry, you worked so hard on making your Daddy so happy. I’m very proud of you, baby boy.”

Dean groaned and kissed his father hard, tongue pushing past Castiel’s lips and darting around, as if he were trying to mark every square inch. Castiel gave a painful groan, wanting to continue letting his boy practice fucking his mouth with his tongue but also needing to make sure he kept as much come in his ass as possible. Luckily for him, his son, still so young and virile, had pumped in a large amount.

Dean, remembering his duty to his omega, broke the kiss and crawled around to his father’s backside. Cas pushed his ass up and, on a whim, spread his legs wide, giving his son a perfect view of not just his omega cunt but also his sweet balls and cocklet, gently hanging between the legs.

On impulse Dean ran a hand between Castiel’s legs and messaged his sack and thighs briefly before bringing his attention back to his task. Already too much come had leaked out of his father, and Dean knew it must be hurting him to be losing the jizz. His father had taught him that alpha semen was a precious commodity for an omega in heat, that they needed it to keep their bodies happy. He vowed to make sure his father always had enough alpha come for the rest of his life.

Slowly Dean eased the plug into his father, not missing the way Castiel quietly hissed and arched his back. He hoped he was doing it right.

When Castiel was certain that the plug was securely in all the way, he looked back over his shoulder and watched his son staring at him. Dean was looking proud and determined, but it didn’t obscure the wonder his eyes held. Castiel blushed and thanked the universe for such a sweet baby boy.

“Alright now, baby. See that button at the end? Daddy needs you to push it. It’s an inflatable knot that will make sure no sneaky come gets pass. Can you press it for me, baby boy?”

Dean nodded and was about to press the button when his hand stopped. Instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to each cheek, biting the second one gently. Then he pressed his face right into his father’s crack and pressed the button in with his tongue. Castiel gasped a bit from the pain of the sudden inflation, but Dean immediately began soothing him by giving little kitten licks to the surrounding, puffy area.

He then began working his tongue lower, catching all of the come and slick that had leaked down Castiel’s thigh with his tongue. Deciding to switch angles, Dean then laid on his back and rested his head between his father’s trembling thighs. Castiel’s cocklet was trying to stand up again. Dean pulled on his father’s hips, motioning that he should lower them down a bit more. Castiel complied, and felt Dean suck his tiny balls into his mouth. Castiel cried out, not expecting for his son to do that or for it to feel so good. Dean ran his tongue over each ball, and then ever so gently nipped at the sack. Castiel took his cocklet in hand and started pulling on his half hard cock, not sure if he could come again so soon but being willing to try. Dean slapped his hand away and then began guiding his tongue over his balls and up his shaft.

Castiel couldn’t handle the angle anymore, he needed more, so he decided to try to return the favor and turn around so they could both suck each other. Dean told him stop.

“Lie down, kitty. This is for you. I want to make my omega kitty happy for being such a good Daddy.”

“Okay, baby. Whatever you want, baby.”

Dean hummed as he pushed his father down. He then knelt down and sucked a nipple into his mouth while stroking Castiel’s velvety cock.

“Mhmm,” he said, coming up for air. “Can’t wait til I can get milk from my kitty’s titties again. You’re gonna taste so good, Daddy. We’re gonna give each other our milk for the rest of our lives, right, baby?”

Castiel groaned and nodded his head. Dean hadn’t called him baby before, but it was definitely something he could get used to.

Dean flattened his tongue and took a long last lick against his father’s nipple before moving down and tonguing his belly button.

“Baby,” Castiel groaned, wanting to push his pup’s head down further but refraining. He didn’t stop from shimmying his hips though.  

“Kitty wants his thingie played with, doesn’t he, Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby, kitty wants you to play with his tiny rod. Makes kitty very happy.” Castiel wasn’t sure when he had started mimicking Dean’s word for his cunt, but he was happy to do so.

“Well, tell kitty he needs to be patient! Good kitties don’t tell their alphas what to do, right, Daddy?”

Castiel was flabbergasted. His son’s alpha was starting to come out more and more. Castiel’s toes clenched at the thought of helping his son become a full fledged alpha. Soon he’d be dominating him like a pro, turning his dad into his own little omega breeder. Castiel had never been fond of the word slut, but it seemed like a pretty good fit within the context.

Dean didn’t wait to hear Castiel’s response. He simply bent back down and continued exploring Castiel with his tongue. Castiel balled his hands up as his pup worked his body over and by the time he got back to Castiel’s aching cock it was fully erect.

“Daddy,” Dean called out. “It’s okay if you want to play with your titties while I play with your thingie. I want you to feel good, Daddy!”

“Already do, baby boy,” and then after a pause, “thank you, baby. Thank you, precious alpha baby.”

“I like it when you talk to me, Daddy. I like it when you tell me it feels good. Wanna be the best alpha in the world for you!”

“Okay, baby,” Castiel replied shakily. “You’ve just been doing such a good job, a perfect job. Daddy just doesn’t know how you are already so good at breeding him and making him happy, baby. That’s all. Daddy wants to be good for you too, baby.”

Dean took Castiel’s cock and kissed the flushed head.

“Why isn’t there any comies, Daddy? Is kitty’s thingie really happy?” Dean asked with a pout.

“Yeah, baby, kitty is really happy, really, really happy. He loves when you put your pretty lips all over him. But, baby, Daddy just came and doesn’t have any more of his omega come left. It’s okay though, baby. He doesn’t need it. You can still make Daddy very happy!”

“Okay, Daddy. I’m gonna suck on your thingie then, okay?”

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Daddy!”

And then Dean lowered his mouth to his father’s tiny cock and started sucking on the end. He quit far too soon, however, and looked up at Cas.

“Am I doing it right, Daddy? Should I suck on it like I sucked on your boobies?”

“Yeah, baby, like that. Then try to take as much as the length down as you can, and hollow your cheeks when you bring your mouth back up. Try to touch as much as Daddy’s cock as you can. Daddy’s cocklet is so small you should be able to fit the whole thing in your mouth! You can swirl your tongue around it too. Whatever you do though, baby, is going to feel amazing because you’re my special alpha boy and everything you do feels good.”

“Oh, Daddy,” Dean cried, grabbing his cock and giving it a quick pull. “You make me feel so good when you talk, Daddy! Is that normal? Do you like when I talk too?”

“Yes, baby. Yes, it’s very normal to like how your partner talks to you. Some people don’t like dirty talk but a lot do, and a lot more do who wouldn’t admit it out loud. But you can always tell me what you do and don’t like, alright, baby? This is for both of us, both of us should always feel good. That’s very important, okay, baby boy? Always make sure both people feel happy from what you’re doing together, otherwise it’s not very nice, is it?”

“No, Daddy, don’t want to make you sad. Want you to be happy! A happy omega kitty for his baby alpha to play with and feel good with!”

“That’s right, baby. God, you’re so smart, such a good alpha. Such a good boy.”

Dean took his father back inside his mouth and started sucking on Castiel’s length while he was talking. It was a little uncoordinated and Dean had to pause after the first minute because his jaw was already starting to hurt, but after a few pats on the head he was sucking his father back down.

Cas watched his son’s head bobbing up and down his dick and selfishly fought back his orgasm. He wanted to savor this moment a bit longer. That didn’t stop him from toying with his pebbled nipples, gently pulling on them while his son tongued his cockhead.

“So good, baby. Don’t be afraid to get sloppy, okay? You can drool, even spit if you want to, baby. The wetter I get the better, baby. Remember, omega Daddy loves getting wet. He’s a dirty omega, okay? You don’t have to try to keep him clean.”

Dean broke contact with Castiel’s dick long enough to spit on the head before leaning back down and licking it up and then sucking on his dick like a popsicle.

Castiel was nearing the edge again, and though the blowjob had only been going on for a few minutes, Castiel decided not to make his son work too hard at the beautiful gift he wanted to give.

“So close, Dean, so close. Take a hand and start nudging Daddy’s plug, just a little bit. It’ll help me come faster.”

Dean did as instructed, and at the first gentle jostle of the plug Castiel yelped.

“Ah, so good, baby boy! So good! Wish it was your cock, though, wish you were fucking more come into my cunt!” Castiel always lost control over what he was saying when he was this close.

“Can’t wait to have that fat alpha cock back in my pussy, baby. Treat me so goo-Ahh!” Castiel’s voice cracked on the last word, as Dean simultaneously groaned around Cas’ cock and bumped the plug a bit harder than before. Castiel dry orgasmed, arching his back and pushing his cocklet as far into Dean’s mouth as possible. Dean, for his part, held onto his father’s hip and tried to keep it down. It didn’t work, however, and Dean was suddenly gagging around his father’s small dick. He immediately jerked his head back, coughing and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, baby! I’m so sorry! Daddy didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“It’s okay,” Dean coughed out and then smiled. “Kitty just got really excited, huh, Dad?”

Cas laughed, laying back down with a hand over his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, baby. Got so scared. Never want to hurt you, baby.” He felt Dean lay down on top of him, so he wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head.

“Kitty got really happy though. Very happy. You make me so proud, baby. You took my little cock so well. Fuck, first time for a cock in your mouth, and it’s your Daddy’s. You’re fucking perfect, aren’t you, baby boy?”

Dean blushed and just pushed his head further into Cas’ chest.

Castiel was getting ready to push his pup over so he could return the favor when Dean’s voice interrupted his plans.

“Daddy?” he asked. “Can we go have breakfast now?”

Castiel laughed, deciding that there would be plenty of time to blow his son after eating. Maybe instead of swallowing he’d let Dean come all over his face, and then help the boy rub it into his skin. He hadn’t had a facial in a long time, and with the alpha come safely nestled in his hole he could afford to spare some of his precious boy’s semen.

The two got up, but on a whim Castiel brought the box to the edge of the bed and started rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. A sheer, black, satin robe. It was almost opaque, but in the light you could tell it was see through. Castiel took it out and slipped it on, loving the way the fabric felt against his skin.

Dean gasped. “Daddy, you look so beautiful!”

Cas blushed. "Thank you, baby. You like it?” he asked as he tied the belt around his waist, then spun around slowly for his son to see. The robe hit a little under the cheeks, so that they peaked out every time he walked. Standing still just a tiny portion of his head and balls could be glimpsed, but every now and then the flaps would open from movement and he would be on display. He hadn’t worn anything like it since Dean was a baby. Michael had appreciated it well enough, but the way Dean was looking at him made Castiel’s stomach flip.

His pup couldn’t take his eyes off him. Dean stepped up to his father and let out a sigh, hands trailing down the v of the fabric until they met at the belt. Castiel held his breath as Dean’s feather light touch went back up the length, carefully moving the edges so that his swollen, perky nipples could be seen.

“Look so good like this, omega baby.” Came Dean’s breathy response. Castiel looked down and saw his son’s hard on but decided to play coy.

“Put some underwear on, baby. I’ll make you your favorite, and then you can come on me wherever you want.”

“You promise, Daddy?”

“I promise, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean met Castiel down in the kitchen, who was already ladling the last of the pancake batter into a frying pan. Cas didn’t think much about how long it took his son to come downstairs as he prepared breakfast, figuring Dean might just need a few moments of alone time. As the pup entered the kitchen Castiel looked up and smiled. Dean was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and blushed as he felt his father’s eyes look him up and down. Castiel’s glance rested on Dean’s package, noting that it was no longer hard, and had a few ideas about what kind of alone time his son had partaken in. He gave Dean’s bulge a quick squeeze, noting that it didn’t twitch with the attention, before turning back around to check on the pancakes and hide his smirk. He had just gotten a brilliant idea.

“Smells good, Dad,” Dean said as he leaned up to give Castiel a kiss on the cheek. Then Dean stepped around him, fingers trailing around the portion of ass peaking out from Castiel’s robe. He stopped and gave one of his father’s cheeks a good squeeze, fingers briefly fitting into the cleft, before reaching over and trying to grab a pancake. Castiel slapped his hand away and told him to get a plate.

Dean did as instructed and piled up a stack high. The boy had worked up an appetite. He sat down at the table and started eating, not paying his father much attention. Castiel walked into the living room and came back in with a cushion. He sat down next to his son gingerly, minding his stuffed and sore ass.

“Baby?” he asked.

Dean looked up, fork full of pancake stopping halfway to his mouth.

“Did you have a good time before coming back downstairs?”

Dean’s face and chest instantly flushed as he looked back down.

“I’m, I’m sorry, Daddy. I tried not to touch, but it hurt!”

“Dean Novak, look at me, sweetie.”

Dean looked up and met Castiel’s blue eyes. “Don’t you ever, ever apologize for making yourself feel good. I’m not mad, baby. I just want you to tell me about it.”

“A-about coming? You’re not mad that I didn’t save it for you? Even though you’re in heat, and it makes you hurt not to have it?” Dean was nearly in tears, guilt wracking his body.

“No, no, baby, it’s okay! Yes, Daddy needs your special come, baby, but that’s why we have some locked away nice and tight in my ass, remember? I’ve got enough of your boy come in my cunt to hold off the heat for a while longer, sweetheart. You’re okay, I promise. I just wanted to know about it, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay, Daddy,” Dean said, still unsure if he had been bad or not.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean. Just eat your breakfast, and we’ll talk about it after, okay, alpha doll?”

Dean nodded but wasn’t satisfied until Castiel kissed him soundly on the lips. Cas didn’t want to excite him too much though, he had something planned that he thought Dean would greatly enjoy. He’d tried to do it a few times for Michael but the man always ended up ruining it.

“Okay, baby boy, Daddy’s gonna do something that should feel good, but I need you to relax. It’s not necessarily a sex act, but it’s something that I want to do so you know I love you, okay?”

Dean nodded, thoughtfully chewing on his breakfast.

“You just gotta trust Daddy and keep eating your breakfast. You’ve been such a good boy, keeping Daddy happy and making his heat go away, that I want to reward you. I’m gonna keep you warm while you eat, baby boy. And then after you’re done eating we can do whatever you want. Daddy can get you hard and you can come all over me, or we can take out the plug, and you can breed your Daddy again, whatever you want.

“Alright, Daddy. But… what should I do?”

“Not worry and enjoy your meal,” Cas said with a wink.

So Dean did just that, cutting into his stack of pancakes while his father got underneath the table by his feet. Castiel, kneeling on the pillow, ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, grateful his pup had got off which now allowed him to do this. Nervously Castiel wet his lip before pulling Dean’s spent dick out of the opening in his briefs and moved closer.

Castiel opened his mouth and slipped part his son’s cock in. It was difficult at first, girth larger than Castiel anticipated even though it wasn’t erect, but with some careful, deep breaths through his nose he finally got the swing of it and was able to get the rest of his pup’s flaccid cock down his throat, nose just barely touching the fabric.

Dean, of course, instantly jumped in his seat and started asking his father what was happening, but Castiel just shushed him by gently rubbing his hands up and down his thighs until Dean calmed down and began eating again.

Castiel stayed on his knees while Dean continued eating, trying his best not to move his tongue or lips while his baby ate. He wasn’t trying to get Dean hard, not yet, he just wanted to show him how much he cared. The drool that had started running down his chin became torturous, however, and just when he was about to shift to wipe it away Dean’s hand came to rest on top of his head and began petting him. Castiel melted at the touch, and the pets proved to be enough of a distraction to ignore the drool.

“Oh, Daddy,” he heard Dean sigh. “I am the luckiest boy on the planet. My kitty loves me, and always keeps me so warm, whether it’s in his hole or his mouth. And he makes the best pancakes in the world!”

Castiel would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been full of dick, but he gave his son’s thin thigh a squeeze of appreciation. Castiel could feel his dick twitching and his hole had started clenching around the plug. He was definitely getting off on serving his alpha son and being a good, warm omega for him. Not to mention the beautiful, musky smell, and that his son was still wearing briefs with his cock just hanging out. But then Dean began talking.

“I didn’t mean to take so long coming down, Dad, honest. I was going to move your box back into the closet but then I saw something in it and… Oh, Daddy, it made my …my cock, hurt! I was already so hard from sucking you but… Daddy, you have so many movies! And they all have pictures on the covers and, oh, Daddy, it was too much!” Suddenly Dean was clutching Castiel’s hair in one hand, giving it a tug, probably unintentionally but Castiel still moaned, momentarily forgetting that his job was to warm, not to make hard.

“Daddy,” Dean said, and Castiel could feel the very beginnings of a forming erection. “Daddy, could we watch one of those movies? It’ll be so nice, just like normal! Except this time I’ll be able to touch my Daddy the way the people do in the movies. Is that okay, Daddy, can we watch one of your special movies? Pretty please?!” Dean elongated the vowels in please, but of course Castiel was already on board.

Giving up on cockwarming, Castiel slowly took his son’s dick out of his mouth and then nuzzled into the length.

“Of course, baby,” he said, cheek resting against Dean’s wet, hot shaft. “Of course we can. God, do you even know what you do to me, baby alpha?” Castiel moaned, feeling his son wrap his legs around him. “Make me so happy. I don’t deserve you, puppy. You’re too good for omega Daddy. Too perfect.”

“Don’t say that, Daddy!” Dean demanded, scooting himself back as best he could. “Don’t ever say my omega isn’t good. That’s a very bad kitty! Now come up here and kiss me, or I’ll never forgive you!”

Castiel was well beyond the point of chuckling at his son, and instead did exactly as instructed. Warm, sticky lips met his, and Dean fisted his hands into Castiel’s hair. His smaller tongue opened up Castiel’s mouth again, and although there was still a bit too much spit, it was one of the best kisses of Castiel’s life. His son loved him. What else in the world mattered?

Dean broke the kiss, and cradled Castiel’s face in his hands for a moment before saying, “I forgive you, Daddy. But before we feed kitty his alpha milk we need to feed you! Can I feed you, Daddy? Like you’re the baby, and I’m the Daddy?”

Castiel just nodded and resettled on the pillow, arms resting on his son’s thighs. Castiel eyed his son’s dick, still fattening up, before looking back at his pup. He licked his lips and waited for his alpha’s instructions. Before Dean picked his fork back up he pushed Castiel’s robe back open, so that he could see the man’s tits. Castiel arched his back so his son could have a better look. Dean gave them each a quick rub, and Castiel purred from appreciation. Dean smiled and then took the fork and cut off a square of pancake, but instead of feeding it to him by utensil he held it between his fingers and brought it to his father’s plush lips.

“Open up, baby. Time to eat so you can grow big and strong.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open, somewhat unintentionally, and then gratefully accepted the sticky food, making sure to lick at his boy’s fingers as they retreated from his lips.

“Good baby!” Dean cooed. “Want some more?”

Castiel nodded, and Dean held out another piece, this time flat out in his palm. Castiel licked at the offering until it was all in his mouth, then slowly chewed as he looked his pup in the eye. Dean smiled and patted one of Cas’ nipples.

“Very good!” he cheered, and Castiel closed his eyes with a moan, wishing to god his son would go back to being impatient and fuck him open right then and there.

Dean fed him a few more pieces, patting and rubbing at Castiel’s breast with his free hand, admiring how stiff the tip got and how much his dad seemed to enjoy him playing with it. Some of his pats near the end got a little bit harder, not enough to hurt but enough to add a pleasant sting. Castiel was leaking precome all over his little cock by the time they had finished.

“Okay, baby, time for you to wash my hand up,” and Dean offered him his hand. Castiel licked up the syrup slowly, making sure to clean in between the fingers and laying little kisses across the palm. Dean groaned as Castiel took one of the digits and started sucking on it properly, giving his son a preview of what was to come.

“Daddy?” Dean asked.

Castiel released his finger with one last good suck before answering, “Yeah, baby boy?”

“Can we watch one of your movies now?”

“Of course, Dean. Why don’t you run upstairs and go pick one out?” Dean went back upstairs, either forgetting to tuck himself back in or not wanting to, and Castiel watched the boy happily skip up the steps two at a time. He slowly got up, using the chair to help, and wondered if he should take the plug out or leave it in. He decided he should probably let Dean take it out. As long as the boy was eager to learn Castiel would be more than willing to teach.

When Dean came down Castiel was already sitting on the corner of the couch. Dean had tucked himself back into his briefs which made Castiel a little sad, but he definitely enjoyed looking at his semi pushing against his boxers. He licked his lips at anticipation of being reunited with his son’s thick cock soon. Castiel’s own cock had started to settle back down, but was quickly standing up again as soon as he scented his son. Castiel made sure the flaps of his robe showcased his little cock. He noticed Dean did not miss his endeavors.

Castiel patted the seat next to him and told his son to sit down after Dean put the DVD in. Castiel grabbed the remote and hit play as his pup nestled into his side, mirroring their same position not even twenty-four hours ago. But it could have been a life time away, so much had changed. 

Castiel wrapped an arm around his son and sighed happily, aroused alpha pheromones bringing a pleasant aroma to the room. Dean had picked out a pretty mild DVD that Castiel had watched once and then forgotten about. It was a typical young, blue eyed, omega male getting seduced by a, to be honest, extremely sexy alpha gym coach. His red shorts fitted his ass perfectly and did a wonderful job of displaying his giant, alpha cock. Castiel wondered why he had been so disinterred the first time he had watched it. Probably those damn suppressants he had been on, the ones that had completely fucked his libido.

Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by the slight moan his son had just made. Cas looked up at the screen, the omega was deep throating the Alpha’s giant cock as best he could while having his balls pressed down on by the alpha’s foot. The omega was completely naked while the alpha was still clothed. Castiel arched an eyebrow up at his son, who just looked at him and blushed. Castiel smiled, kissed his pup’s forehead, and then turned his eyes back to the screen.

His attention, however, was on his little boy. Castiel noted every gasp, every moan that came from the pup and committed to memory exactly what was happening on screen. He wanted his boy to have everything he could ever want. He wanted to prove to Dean that he could be his good omega.

A few minutes later Dean positioned himself in Castiel’s lap and was leaning back against his chest. Castiel’s hand had immediately snuck between his son’s briefs and went straight for his cock, not stroking it, just holding the smooth shaft. Occasionally he would run his knuckles down to his balls and cradle them for a while. He enjoyed the warmth immensely. During one of the scenes where the alpha was rimming the omega, Castiel’s hand went up to play with Dean’s soft curls. He ran his fingers through the hairs, collecting some of the drops of precome from his slit and then spreading around his pubes.

Dean started squirming on Castiel’s lap, rubbing his ass against his dad’s cocklet. Castiel hummed and took his hand out of Dean’s briefs, then slowly brought them both up his young chest. He stopped at Dean’s nipples and started tweaking them until they were nice and hard and red. The omega on screen was moaning loudly, but Castiel was focusing all of his attention on his baby boy.

“Daddy,” Dean whined. Castiel smiled, glad to be getting some revenge for his son’s previous teasing.

“Yes, baby?” he asked back, as innocently as he could.

“Want to breed you, Daddy.”

Castiel looked down and admired his son’s tented underwear.

“How are you gonna do that, baby boy?” He asked sweetly.

“Daaaad,” Dean replied and tried putting his hand down his own pants to give himself some relief.

“Oh, no, baby boy. None of that. It’s Daddy’s turn to play with your delicious cock. You’ve had it all to yourself for so long. Need to share with other’s baby. Didn’t I teach you that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” came his reluctant response.

“Good boy,” Cas said, and then pushed Dean’s  briefs down past his cock and balls, making them rest behind his sack.

“Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. Remember, I told you you could come wherever you want. How do you want to come, baby boy? Do you wanna get your alpha come all over Daddy’s face, rub it in and mark me so every stud on this block knows I’m your bitch, that I’m taking your cock and no one elses?”

Dean hummed out a moan and turned his head towards his Daddy’s neck, nuzzling the joint before licking a stripe up it.

“Or maybe you wanna see my pretty hole, come all over my ass? Or my cock? Make me beg and wait, watch your perfect alpha come shoot all over Daddy’s hard and aching little cock? Make me suck your come off your fingers? Or maybe you wanna make me deep throat you like that movie? You like what that alpha was doing to that young boy? Shove your dick so hard down my throat that I won’t talk right for weeks? Make me swallow every last drop, and tell me I’ve been a good boy?

Castiel started rocking his hips up into his son, unable to stop himself. He was getting himself so hot imagining all the different ways his pup could come. Dean sat up though, and turned his head around, ass still grinding into his father’s little prick but said, “No, Daddy. I wanna breed you! Want you to sit on me and feed your kitty yourself!”

Castiel’s breath stuttered, and his fingers dug painfully into Dean’s hips.

“Oh-okay, baby boy. Gotta stop rubbing your ass all over my dick though. Gotta help Daddy take out his plug.”

Dean groaned in frustration. They had gotten too close for either one of them to really want to stop. They stopped grinding, however, and Dean got off Castiel, who promptly turned around and presented.

“Gotta press the button first, baby, or you’ll hurt Daddy.”

“Okay, Daddy.” His son pressed the button and then tried grabbing the end of the plug but as soon as the knot had deflated slick started seeping out around the edges, making the toy pretty slick. Castiel had to push his ass out even further and spread his cheeks for his boy, but Dean was finally able to pull the plug out, nice and slow, but unable to resist rocking it back and forth within his father a few times.

“Kitty loves his toy, doesn’t he, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby, Kitty loves his toys. But he loves his alpha’s cock even more.”

“That’s because he loves his alpha milk, right, Daddy?”

“Well, yes, baby, that and he just loves you to pieces. I love you to pieces, my precious boy.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Dean replied as he shifted himself into a sitting position on the couch. “Now sit your kitty on puppy’s dick like a very good omega.”

“Baby!” Castiel gasped, overjoyed with his son’s progress. He took his son’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly while straddling him. The come and slick from their previous escapades started seeping out of Cas’ hole which was hovering just above Dean’s dick. Fat globs of their mix started falling on Dean’s dick. Castiel licked his tongue into his son’s open mouth while Dean stroked his cock, getting it nice and wet for fucking his father’s hole.

Cas didn’t break the kiss as he slowly sank down on his son’s cock, and they both moaned at the squelching noise it made as it entered. Castiel threw his head back and moaned once he was finally seated and immediately started bouncing up and down on it.

“Daddy, Daddy!” came Dean’s voice, sobbing out his father’s name. “You feel so good!”

“Yeah, baby? Tell me how? Tell your Daddy how his tight hole makes you feel.”

“Daddy, you feel so hot, so hot and so wet. You’re kitty juice is getting my balls wet! When your kitty hugs my dick it makes me feel so special, like I’m the best alpha in the world!” Dean’s hands went to Castiel’s robes and undid the knot, pushing the fabric out of the way. He leaned forward and sucked Cas’ nipple into his mouth.

“That’s right, baby, so wet and all for you. You suck on my titties like a goddamn pro, baby. You were born to suck on these titties, you know that, baby boy? You were born to fuck my cunt full of come. My kitty is so happy to be getting more of your milk, baby! Gonna nut inside me, gonna coat my hungry hole with all of your precious baby come, aren’t you, baby?”

Dean’s head fell back as Castiel shifted angles in his grinding. He was primarily just leaning back and letting his father do the work while Castiel rode his alpha’s cock, satin robe slipping off one shoulder.

“That’s right, omega! You’re gonna get every drop of my come, gonna take it deep inside you. Feel so good, Daddy, the way you’re feeding your own pussy! Make sure kitty gets enough to eat! He’s such a hungry boy, so eager to have his baby’s boy come!”

One of Dean’s hands went to Cas’s tummy and rested it there, letting it rise and fall with Castiel’s movements.

“Gonna grow a baby in here, Daddy. Gonna grow our baby in here someday. You're gonna walk around with my pup, only my pup, and only we will suck milk out of your titties, but only I will get to help your kitty get his milk, okay, Daddy? Only me, you’re my omega. Mine mine mine!”

Castiel couldn’t hold back any longer, his son’s knot had started tugging at his sore rim and all of the emotions caused by his son’s words were too much. He pressed against Dean’s torso and sucked a mark onto his neck before sobbing out his pup’s name as he came. Dean was able to fuck his knot in one more time before he started filling his omega back up with his come. Dean started kissing and licking Castiel’s neck while Castiel’s pussy kept on clenching around his cock. The two started purring and petting each other’s hair and nuzzling the spots they both wish they could mark.

Though Castiel longed to be mated to his pup, he knew he needed to wait a bit longer, wait until Dean was older and could fully understand the commitment. In the meantime, he would do his best to teach Dean every single thing he could think of and raise an alpha any omega would be lucky to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time I haven't written anything, fiction or otherwise, in a very long time. So the comments were greatly appreciated because I had no idea if I was doing this right or not, lol. 
> 
> Expect a mating/where are they now time stamp sometime soon and then that'll probably be it for this story.


	6. Time Stamp: Mating/Preggo Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot fucking believe that these time stamps got so fucking long. I can't believe this story got so fucking long.  
> Well, here it is, as requested by a few of you wonderful people - a mating/pup makin' time stamp. I won't bore you with all the inner dialogue, but it was tough deciding when to place the characters for this. Didn't wanna lose the tone too much, so I kept it a bit younger than I originally intended. 
> 
> **Warning** for slight angst that will be easily resolved. And gratuitous use of strawman characters. Also... reference to extremely underage bestiality. Eh, you'll see. 
> 
> If you're just here for porn skip down to the third section, The Next Day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

** _Six Months Later_ **

 The first thing Castiel feels when he woke up was a slight jostle. The mattress was just barely moving, but it, combined with soft groaning, was enough to compel him to pop his eyes open.

His beautiful pup, who was apparently still asleep, was gently rutting against their sheets. His cock was tenting the bedspread and his face was turned towards Cas. Castiel turned his body fully to his son and watched his expressions; the early morning light illuminated his perfect features and caught the glimmer of spit on his plump lips.

Dean started whimpering, hips thrusting into the sheets a bit rougher. Castiel realized he wasn’t getting enough friction, so he lowered the blanket gingerly, trying not to wake his baby boy up, reached back and gathered some slick, and then brought it around his son’s dick. His son’s cock had grown another inch in the last six months and would probably get even larger. Cas held his pup’s cock loosely, letting the alpha boy fuck into his hand enough to gain pleasure but, hopefully, not enough to wake him.

Castiel could feel a pulse of slick slide out of his asshole as he watched his pup find relief. His little cock was also waking up and was eager to join in on their morning fun. Castiel squeezed his thighs together tight and told himself to wait.

Dean started moaning again, and Castiel watched his pup’s engorged cockhead slide in and out of his hands. Dean came and spilled all over Cas’ hand and his own stomach and thigh. Castiel, unwilling to hold back anymore, leant over his son’s groin and started licking up come while it was still warm. He noticed his son’s knot had almost completely popped. Perhaps he would be hitting his second rut soon.

Castiel stuck to broad tongue strokes for Dean’s stomach, enjoying the feel of the goosebumped skin under the come. He could feel some of the semen start to cover his nose and chin, and it made his hole flutter. He avoided Dean’s sensitive cock and started working his way down when he felt his pup’s hand come to rest on his head.

“Morning, kitty,” came Dean’s groggy voice.

Cas felt Dean’s fingers card through his hair and instantly the omega switched to shorter kitten licks. If his baby wanted kitty Cas then that is what he’d get.

Dean spread his legs further and Castiel nestled down into the juncture where his legs met and started nestling his face against Dean’s thigh and sack, getting even more come all over his face. He pressed a kiss onto Dean’ come covered thigh and then went back to placing little licks all over him.

Dean hummed and petted his father’s head some more.

“Guess kitty couldn’t wait to get his milk today, huh, baby?”

Castiel looked up long enough to nod and then went back to cleaning up Dean’s come.

“Such a good and hungry little kitten. Make sure to clean my knot, baby. Gotta treat your alpha’s dick right if you want an even better treat later.”

Castiel moaned and threw a leg over Dean so he could straddle the boy’s leg and put some pressure on his aching dick. He angled his head and started cleaning off the base of Dean’s dick, being sure to suck on his pup’s deflating knot. Dean arched his back and groaned, but kept his hand on Cas’ head, making sure his omega kept doing his job.

Cas was pretty sure he felt his son’s dick twitch, but he still needed more time to get it back up, so after he had completely cleaned Dean of all his come he moved up the boy’s body and positioned himself so that his cocklet could at least rub up against Dean.

“What were you dreaming about, baby?” Cas asked as he slowly ground down on his pup. He was sitting up and looking down at Dean’s beautiful, young body, counting the hickeys he had left around Dean’s chest. Cas reached a hand up to a nipple and started tweaking himself.

“Had that dream again, Daddy. Where you’re a teacher, and I have to come to the front of the class, and we have to demonstrate how alphas and omegas mate. I think I was biting down on your hiney when I woke up.”

Cas slowed down and looked at his boy.

“We’ve talked about this, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know, I know, gotta wait until I’m older,” he said with an eye roll.

“It’s not just that, baby. It’s a _big_ commitment, I just want to make sure-“

“That I’ll be happy, yeah. I get it.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas responded curtly.

Moment officially over, Castiel got off his son and started fidgeting with his hair. Dean sat up further, crossed his arms and glared at the opposite side of the room.

“Guess I’ll go get started on breakfast,” Castiel said briskly, getting out of bed and putting a robe on. It was a beautiful, lacy blue one that Dean had picked out for him. He said it had matched Cas’ eyes. Castiel smiled bitterly as he forcefully tied the belt and walked out of the bedroom, too prideful to first stop in the bathroom and towel his slick off. He left a trail of sour, angry omega scent in his wake.

Dean came down later, after breakfast had already gotten cold, and apologized to Cas. Castiel apologized back and the two ended up fucking against the refrigerator, knocking down family photos, report cards, and the to do list. Dean had knotted him and sucked a giant mark onto his shoulder after they were locked together. He started alternating between licking and sucking. Every time he sucked he felt Castiel’s hole clench, and he could smell how happy his father was.

He renewed his vow to be patient with the older man. His father loved him; he was just trying to do what was best.

 

 

**_One Week Later_ **

Castiel and Dean had had a lovely morning. Surprisingly Dean had woken up first and had started eating his father out as best he could without waking the man up, one of their favorite games. He had been able to spread Cas’ cheeks far enough to reach his tongue down to his father’s furled hole without waking him, but as soon as he stopped running his tongue around the rim and pushed it through his dad woke up with a low moan. Castiel immediately started rocking against the bed, loving the way his little prick felt against the warm sheets. He came soon after and then, still in his post orgasm daze, felt Dean push his cock in, very slowly and very sweetly.

Now they were at the grocery store, walking through every aisle and occasionally letting Dean throw in something not on the list. Cas was wearing some old blue jeans and one of Dean’s band t’s. It was, of course, too small, but Dean told him he liked the way it stretched across his chest and didn’t quite meet the top his jeans. Every now and then he could see a bit of lacy green fabric poking form the top – a definite bonus. Dean was wearing what he always wore, denim, a dark t-shirt and some red flannel.

They were debating on jams when Dean stopped and nudged his father, gesturing over to a couple at the opposite end. It was a young alpha male and a beautiful, pudgy omega. She was leaning against the man, blonde hair pulled to one side and large, round tits heaving from panting. Her blouse was unbuttoned and Dean and Cas could see the man’s tight grip on one of her breasts while the other was shoved down deep inside her unzipped jeans. They could make out his hand rubbing on her clit underneath her pink panties.

Cas leaned over to Dean and whispered, “What do you think he’s saying to her?”

Dean whispered back, “probably some cliché line about how wet her slutty pussy is.”

“Or how much she wants his alpha cock in her fuckhole,” Cas suggested.

The boys smiled at one another and then kissed, Dean running his hand up Castiel’s arms.

“Could give em a run for their money? Teach ‘em a thing or two?” he said, before leaning back in for another kiss. He could smell his father. He knew the man was getting aroused; the beautiful, sweet scent of omega slick had started teasing the air.

Castiel hummed at the idea. It wouldn’t be the first time they had gotten handsy in public. It wasn’t uncommon at all for mated pairs to get off no matter where they were. But Castiel still felt uncomfortable with the idea. Until he and Dean were mated, it would be unlikely, but he could still get harassed for fucking around with a minor. Once Dean hit fourteen they’d be able to have a lot more leniency with those kinds of things, but until then there would always be that foreboding feeling.

Cas sighed and sucked his son’s bottom lip into his mouth. He gave it a gentle nip before untangling himself from Dean’s arms and gently kissing the boy’s forehead.

“Best wait until you can knot me in peace, little alpha,” he said, hint of sadness still in his voice.

Dean looked crestfallen but nodded his head. They both threw in different jams and turned the cart around, leaving the other couple to finish their business.

Dean slipped his hand into one of his father’s back pockets and the two walked down another aisle. Nothing nearly as enticing was happening near the canned peas. Dean gave his father’s round ass a good squeeze before taking it out.

“I’m gonna go back and grab some of that blackberry jam after all.”

“Sure Dean,” Cas said with a smile. “Meet me by the bakery area?”

“Yep,” he replied. He leaned in for a kiss. Cas kissed him soundly and reached down to give his bulge a quick squeeze.

“And don’t keep this away from me too long either, got it, kid?”

Dean’s smile lit up his face.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Daddy.”

Castiel pouted and lightly groaned. Dean just laughed and walked back to the former aisle.

Dean was taking his sweet time getting back to Cas, probably watching the blonde finish getting off. Since discovering Castiel’s secret stash his son had been on a huge porn kick, but Castiel didn’t mind. Dean liked to practice some of the moves he saw on Cas, and Castiel was more than happy to oblige.

The omega was meandering amongst the baked goods, picking up different loaves and smelling some, putting others back down immediately. He didn’t even notice the alpha a few feet away, silently watching him. Nor did he notice when said alpha came up behind him until it was too late. Suddenly Cas was being pinned against a shelf, strange alpha man nuzzling at his neck. His hands were holding down Cas’ wrists, and his scruffy face was scratching at Castiel’s tender neck.

“Love the way you smell, omega.”

Castiel felt like puking. He thrashed around, trying to free himself.

“Tsk tsk, love. You don’t have to pretend with me. You’re scent’s gone all sweet, and you smell like you’ve had alpha _all_ over you. And yet you don’t have a mark. There are words for sluts like you, darling, but I bet you already know every single one of them.”

“Castiel tried to stomp on his foot, but suddenly the man was gone, pushed away from him in a blur. Cas looked to his right and saw his pup pinning the man by the collar to the shelf. His scent was all fury; Cas had never seen his son this angry before.

“Keep your fucking hands off my omega,” he said slowly, deliberately baring his teeth and shoving the man with every word.

“And who’s gonna make me, pup, you?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

“And me,” Castiel said with a growl.

“Me too, _cher_ ,” came a gruff, Cajun voice from behind. Surprised, Dean turned his head enough to look at the unknown voice. A huge alpha was standing behind him, arms crossed, looking and smelling pissed.

It was enough of a distraction for the pinned man to free himself. He shook his jacket out and stepped away from Dean, who had stepped in between him and Cas.

The man smirked and walked away, but not before looking at Cas and saying with a shrug, “Never really fancy used goods anyway.”

Dean tried to launch himself back at the guy but two different sets of hands grabbed onto him. Dean was fucking livid, however, and snapped back at the strange, albeit helpful, man.

The older alpha held up his hands, “Okay, okay, brother. Just trynna help. Guess I’ll be leaving you to your pretty omega.”

Part of Dean keened at the praise for his omega. His omega was pretty. The prettiest omega that had ever lived. But it wasn’t enough to quell his urge to rip that other alpha’s throat right out of his neck. He teeth yearned to sink down and tear until he was coughing blood.

Castiel thanked the man for his help as he brought his pup into his arms and held his face against his neck. Dean breathed in deeply, too angry to do anything but soak in his omega’s comforting smell. The other alpha chuckled as he walked away, but Castiel was only paying attention to his son. Dean had almost gone fully feral on that disgusting alpha. Honestly the thought actually turned Castiel on, but he filed that away for later. Right now his alpha needed him. He continued stroking the boy’s hair, running his hand down the middle of his back and up through the short hairs above his neck.

Dean snaked a hand up Casitel’s shirt and started rubbing on a nipple. He needed comfort, but he needed to make sure his omega was okay first. He lifted his head and looked his beautiful father in the eyes.

“You okay, omega baby?”

Castiel smiled and rubbed his son’s nose with his own. “I’m okay, little alpha.”

Dean nodded and then pushed up his father’s shirt so that he exposed a dusky nipple. He felt Castiel shiver as he slipped it into his mouth and started suckling. Cas’ nub instantly pebbled as he felt his son’s strong suction. He was the perfect height for standing and sucking on his father’s titties.

“Hmm, little alpha need his omega Daddy, baby?”

He felt Dean nip at his bud in response.

“It’s okay, baby boy. You can suck my tit as long as you need. As long as you need. You were such a good, little alpha. You saved me, baby. You protected me. So strong, such a good, strong little alpha.”

Dean unlatched himself from Cas.

“Mate.” Dean looked up, catching his father’s eye. “I should be your good, little, alpha mate.”

Castiel felt the cool temperature against his wet nipple and, despite the direction the conversation was apparently about to head, again, he felt his little cock twitch.

“Baby,” Cas whined. Perhaps Dean’s alpha pheromones were getting the better of him because he also felt his hole flutter as he spoke. “Please, baby, understand. I want you, you have to know I want you. Only you. Only your knot for the rest of my life. But you’re still too young. You’re too young to know-

“To know what?” Dean angrily interrupted. “Too young to know how to let you take my knot? Too young to let you bounce on my cock? Too young to eat out your sloppy hole while you beg me to just fuck you again?”

“Too young to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me!”

“That’s bullshit, Dad. That’s fucking bullshit and you know it! We could march ourselves down to city hall right now, talk to the caseworkers and get approved right away. We’re true mates! You know that, I know that. And you know what else? Everybody else should know that too! Then you wouldn’t have sleazy fucking scumbags trying to knot you by the goddamn bread loaves cuz he thinks you’re some kinda unmated knotwhore! Cuz they can smell my come all over your slicked up hole but don’t smell a fucking mating mark. It’s your own damn fault!”

“Dean Novak, you watch your fucking mouth! Don’t you ever say that kind of toxic shit to me again!”

Dean yelled and fisted his hands in his hair. A few tears fell down his red face.

“Fuck,” he said between clenched teeth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry. I’m just-“

Castiel wiped a tear form his eye and brought his son back against his chest. Dean squared his shoulders before collapsing against his father and sobbing.

“I’m just so angry all the time,” he said against his father’s chest.

Castiel hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry, baby boy. I’m so sorry. I know it’s my fault. I know it. You’re a big alpha boy now, and you fuck your true mate every night but you can’t mate him. It’s all my fault, Dean. I know it’s all my fault. It’s making you crazy. I’m sorry, baby. I am. I just – I want to do right by you. I just… Just because we’re true mates doesn’t necessarily mean that you’ll…” Cas sighed. “It doesn’t mean that you’ll want me. Not every pair of true mates end up together. What if… what if you decide you don’t want an older omega when you grow up?”

Castiel hadn’t voiced that particular concern to Dean before, but it had been one of the reasons he’d been holding off.

“Is that what you think?” Dean asked, hand cupping his father’s face.

“I could never, ever want anybody else. Just you, Daddy. You’re the most beautiful omega in the world; I would never want to get rid of you.”

Castiel stifled a scoff but met his son’s eyes anyway. They looked determined and filled with love. It took his breath away.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay. Give me six months. Just six more months. If you still feel this way after six months, we can go down to city hall, get licensed, get mated – in any order you want. Is that agreeable to you, Dean? Can you wait six more months?”

Dean smiled, stood on his tip toes and threw his arms around his dad’s neck.

“Gonna be the best alpha mate on the planet, Daddy. Gonna mate you so good, gonna protect you, gonna spend the rest of my life with you.”

He brought one hand down to his father’s stomach and rubbed it against the bare skin.

“And then,” he said, voice low and seductive. “I’m gonna put my puppies in my omega Daddy, and you’re gonna look so good carrying around your baby’s seed.”

Castiel’s breath hitched, and he did all he could: he nodded.

 

 

_**The Next Night**   _

Castiel was enjoying a night off. Dean was spending the night at a neighbor kid’s and Cas was lounging in the living room, glass of wine in one hand and TV remote in the other. He was lazily browsing through Netflix, not really interested in anything being offered. He put the cup of wine down and started resting his eyes.

Dean had been gone for a few hours and Castiel was about to doze off when a loud noise jolted him. He gasped and sat up, hand on his chest, but it was only Dean. His alpha who, by the smell of it, was both pissed off and aroused.

“Baby!” Cas cried. “What are you doing home? Is everything alright?”

“Need to knot you right now, Dad. Right. Now.”

“Dean, what’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. Aaron and his family are fucking assholes,” Dean huffed as he strode over to Castiel, shirt already pulled off and hanging off the couch’s armrest. Dean looked angry, but there were also tears in his eyes.

“Dean, baby. You know I’ll let you knot me. But first you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

Dean blinked a few times before launching himself at his father. He wrapped his arms around Cas who rearranged himself as best he could - so that Dean would be straddling a leg, head nestled into his chest. His son pressed his nose into Castiel’s skin and breathed deep. Cas could feel his son’s dick hard and long pressing into his thigh. And in spite of the pissed alpha scent he still smelled delicious.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to – I wouldn’t, I _never_ would, I love you, Daddy. I love you! I-“ he cut himself off with a frustrated groan. “It’s not my fault, Daddy. I would never hurt you, I would never leave you. Only want you, omega Daddy!”

“Okay, Dean, Okay,” Cas said, soothingly rubbing his back. Dean pushed aside Cas’ robe and started kissing his nipples frantically.

“It’s okay, baby boy. It’s okay. You need some milk, puppy? Won’t be too long before you’ll be able to suck milk right from Daddy’s titty. But for right now why don’t you calm down and tell me what happened?”

Dean sucked a nipple hard before looking up and answering, “They, they tried to get me to knot Bella.”

“They did what?” Cas demanded, instantly pissed.

“They, they saw how horny I was after watching… something and then both Aarron and his douche canoe parents tried to get me to knot Bella, even though I _told_ them I had a mate. They told me I didn’t have a mating mark, so it wasn’t real, and that it would be okay to knot Bella just once.”

“Those fucking assbutts,” Cas said.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Assbutts?”

Cas shrugged, anger momentarily forgotten. “It’s all that came to mind.”

Dean laughed and then wiped his face on the back of his hand. Castiel took an edge of his robe and wiped away the remaining tears.

“I’m so sorry they said that to you Dean. And I’m so sorry you were in that position at all. Are you okay? Do you feel violated? Do we need to call the police? Or your Uncle Gabriel?”

Dean smiled, knowing the real threat that was being implied with Uncle Gabriel. Their house would be burned down in ten seconds flat and no one would be the wiser.

“No, I… they didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do, Daddy. Though they tried.” Castiel gripped his son tighter.

“So let me see if I’ve got this straight. You and Aaron were watching something… provocative, and then after you got aroused they tried to convince you to have sex with their six year old?”

Dean nodded.

“Those fucking assholes. Do you think it was planned?”

Dean shook his head. No, Daddy. …I, it was kinda my idea. I mean to start watching porn. I wanted to show Aaron that video of that omega who dresses like a kitty and let’s all those alphas pound her.”

Castiel chuckled. “You do love that video.”

“It’s so good.”

Castiel smiled but then quickly became serious again. “So then, what? You walked into the living room and they just… told you to fuck Bella?”

“Not… not quite, Daddy.”

Dean was slipping into his younger headspace which usually meant a few different things.

One of them was feeling guilty about sex acts.

“Is there something you’re not telling me, baby boy?” Castiel asked in a stern voice.

Dean nodded.

“Tell me everything, Dean.”

Dean nodded and turned himself around, so that his back was against Cas, both of them leaning against the armrest with their legs spread out down the couch. 

“Well, after we watched the kitty video Aaron asked me if I wanted to watch a … a doggy video.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow but stayed silent.

“It was, oh, Daddy, it was so wrong and so amazing. We’ve never watched any videos like that, Daddy!”

“No we haven’t, baby boy. But you liked it?”

Dean flushed but nodded his head.

Castiel felt his cocklet twitch.

“Tell me about it.”

“It was… it was a small omega boy, no older than me, petting a pretty doggy’s dick and then he started kissing it.” Dean gulped and then continued. “And then, oh, Daddy, and then the omega got on his knees and the doggy jumped on his back and started fucking right away! He put his cock in the omega without even warming up his kitty!

And then I started thinking about you, Daddy, and I wanted to come so badly. I think Aaron could smell me, so he asked me if I wanted to see a cool trick his dog could do with his sister.”

Castiel’s hands tightened around Dean’s arms. Now he could feel his little cocklet getting stiff. Dean could feel it too, and started wriggling up against it.

“Go on, baby,” Cas encouraged.

“Play with my nipples, Daddy?” Dean requested.

Silently Castiel complied by bringing his hands around and lightly stroking both of Dean’s nubs. They were pebbled already so Castiel wet his fingers and started pulling and rubbing on them with more vigor.

Dean groaned while arching his back and continued.

“So I told Aaron yes I’d want to watch the trick, not really thinking, Daddy, because me thingie hurt so badly! And then Aaron got his puppy, and we went into his sister’s room, leaving the door open so we could see. Bella was already asleep, but Aaron pulled down the covers and lifted up his sister’s cute little nightie. And she wasn’t wearing any panties, Daddy! But Aaron said that was pretty normal for her.

Then Aaron put his puppy on the bed and scooted Bella’s leg apart. Daddy, her pussy was so small and weird, not like yours at all. I didn’t like it, Daddy! But then the puppy ran up to her and started giving her little puppy licks right on her pussy! Aaron spread her legs even farther, he said she liked it that way, and then the puppy really started going crazy! He was licking at her little pussy so much!

And then it got wet, Daddy! It got wet just like your kitty gets wet, so I thought she probably did really like it! And then she started moaning, Daddy, and Aaron started touching his – his cock and then told me to tough mine. And, oh, Daddy, I’m sorry, but I started thinking about you, and what you would look like in a pretty little nightie with a puppy eating out your pretty pussy, and I started pretending that instead of her moaning I could hear you moaning, and I did it, I took out my dick and started touching it, Daddy! I’m sorry!”

Castiel wrapped a hand low around Dean’s belly and hushed into his ear, “Hey, hey, Dean, stop saying you’re sorry. It’s okay, baby, it’s okay! It’s only natural to want to touch it. You were really excited. I probably would have touched my kitty too, baby.”

“Really, Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby. It’s hard not to want to touch yourself when somebody else is having such a good time.”

“Like how you wanted to touch yourself while we were at the store watching that alpha play with his omega, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby. Just like that.” Cas kissed his son’s head. “You always know when Daddy wants to play with his kitty.”

“That’s because I’m a good alpha,” he said with pride, arching his back.

Castiel started rubbing his son’s hard on through his pants. He could feel a wet patch forming at the head and licked his lips. He ground up into his son’s ass, wanting to find some relief himself.

“So what happened next, baby? Did you come?”

“No, Daddy! Then Aaron and Bella’s Mommy and Daddy came in and told me I could stick my thingie in her, that it would be good for her to practice taking an alpha cock, but I said no, but they wouldn’t listen! So I ran home to you!”

“You did good, alpha baby. You did so good! And I’m gonna march over to their house tomorrow and let them know how I feel about their bullshit.”

“Yes, Daddy omega. Tell them that you are my mate because they didn’t believe me!”

“That’s because they’re stupid, baby.”

Cas looked down at his son’s crotch and watched his hand rub over Dean’s visible cock outline.

“How do you want me, baby?” Cas said, pulling on a pink nipple with one hand as he fondled with the other. “How do you wanna come with your Daddy?”

“Wanna, …can I fuck you from behind. On the couch?”

“You don’t have to ask, baby. You’re an alpha now. Take your mate how you want.”

Dean arched into Castiel’s hands.

“Wanna mate you, Daddy. Wanna give you my mark and make all the other assholes on the planet realize that nobody else gets to have you. Or me. That you’re my pretty, little omega. Mine!” he said, sitting up.

Castiel nodded, shoving off his robe and helping Dean get out of his pants, minding his son’s cock as he pulled the zipper down. He was starting to get really excited, looking forward to a good, hard pounding from his baby. He rubbed Dean’s cock one more time before pulling down the boxer briefs and kissing his baby’s cock, just below the head. It was salty and bitter and perfect.

“Gonna take what’s yours, alpha baby? My proud, strong, little alpha? Gonna fuck me with your gigantic cock?”

“Yeah, kitty. I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Dean was standing completely nude, his huge cock standing up against his stomach, a strand of pre-come trailing from the head to his stomach. Now that his dick was even bigger it looked strange on his small body, but Castiel found it even hotter. Part of him wanted to keep Dean this way forever.

“Turn around now, omega. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Castiel turned around, spread his legs wide, and canted his ass up for Dean, who stepped forward and started running his dick through the slick around Cas’ hole. Castiel was already leaking copious amounts and every time Dean ran his dick over the hole it opened up, begging his son’s cock to come inside.

“Did you like it, Daddy? Did you like hearing about how horny I got watching doggie dick?”

Castiel moaned and nodded. He felt a glob of slick roll down his crack and then his tiny balls.

“Need to hear your pretty voice, Daddy. Gotta tell me how it made you feel. It’s only fair, I told you how it made me feel.”

Castiel grabbed the base of his cocklet as he felt Dean slap at his hole with his dick.

“Ahh, it, it made me feel so good, baby boy. So dirty.”

He gasped as Dean pinched an ass cheek. Then his index finger flicked at Castiel’s ball sack, causing his father to gasp.

“I had no idea I had a doggy kink, baby boy. You taught me that I do. See? So good, such a good, baby alpha for me, puppy. So good. So smart. Shoulda known. Shoulda known I’d wanna jerk off my cute little cock to a doggy. Getting you hard, getting your fat alpha cock so hard while a cute little puppy licks my cock and balls. Do you wanna see it, puppy? Do you wanna get a doggy?”

Dean groaned and pressed up against Cas on the couch, rubbing his hard dick up and down Cas’s cleft.

“Doesn’t it feel like I wanna watch you and a doggy, Daddy? Got me so hard, fuck. That doggy dick probably bigger than yours, such a cute, little, tiny dick on my father. Would love watching you trynna fuck a puppy, Daddy. Your pretty, little dick would probably just keep falling out if you tried.”

Castiel groaned and Dean shoved two fingers in his mouth so he could have something to suck on. Castiel instantly started servicing Dean’s fingers, making it as sloppy as possible.

 “Fuck, gonna fuckin’ nut before I even shove my cock in your pussy. Gonna get a puppy, watch it grow up licking your cock, then fucking your omega ass. Then making you eat all that doggy come and slick from your fucked out pussy while I pound into you.”

Castiel moaned and wrapped his hands around Dean’s wrist, trying to pull his fingers out of his mouth. Dean refused to remove them until Castiel stopped trying to force him to. They instantly went down to Cas’ swollen nipples and pinched at them while asking, “Did my little omega Daddy wanna say something?”

“Fuck me, baby boy. Please, puppy. Put your puppy cock in my kitty, Daddy needs it so bad.”

“Haven’t even worked your kitty open yet, Daddy.”

“Doesn-“ Castiel moaned, keening at the feel of his son’s cockhead brushing up against his hole.

“Please, please, please, put it in further, baby. Need it, need to feel full, need you to cover my insides with all your baby come.”

Dean grunted as he slammed the rest of his cock into his father. Cas cried out but instantly started rocking on the huge dick.

“Fuck, feel so good, baby, so good! Treat your omega so good, baby boy! Fuck your Daddy so good!”

“I know,” Dean said, punctuating each word with a thrust but then went back to standing still with his cock stuffed balls deep in his father’s ass.

Castiel started fucking himself on his son’s cock, but Dean reached down and slapped a cheek.

“Kitty doesn’t get any special milk yet, Daddy!”

“Please, baby, please!” Castiel was nearly in tears he wanted his son so badly.

“Kitty needs to ask his puppy very nicely if he can move. So far kitty only has permission to have his pup’s cock in him. He never said anything about pumping out special alpha milk.”

Castiel bit his lip and shifted his ass further back. He put his hands on the back of the couch, knowing well enough that when Dean was like this he didn’t want Cas touching his cocklet. At least not yet.

“Please, baby, please,” the omega started blabber, “please, can kitty move on your dick? I promise I’ll make you feel really good!”

“Will kitty eat up all the milk like a good boy?”

“Yes, baby, yes, kitty will eat it all up and anything that comes out kitty will lick up, I promise, alpha pup, I promise I’ll be a good boy. But please, please, please let me move. Please let me fuck my alpha’s cock.”

Dean kissed the back of his father’s neck and said okay.

Castiel let out another desperate cry as he started fucking back on his son’s fat prick. Dean pressed in closer to Cas, so that his knees were now also on the couch. Castiel’s cocklet was rubbing up against the sofa, and once Dean started renewing the tugging on his tits he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“Fuck! Feel so good!” Dean cried. His knot had fully popped, and he had started meeting his father’s thrusts.

“Gonna love you forever, omega Daddy. Gonna take care of you, and protect you, and knot you for the rest of my life. Only you, Daddy, only you! And in six months I’m gonna mate you.”

 Dean started mouthing at Castiel’s shoulders, movements becoming more erratic.

“Do it, baby,” Castiel whispered. “Do it.”

Dean wasn’t sure he understood what his father was saying, so he asked him to say it again.

Everything had become glaringly clear to Castiel. His son was his mate. His son wanted to mate him. Why was he putting him through so much bullshit?

“Mate me, baby. I’m yours. And you’re mine.”

Dean sobbed as he thrust once more into his father, knot finally catching on Castiel’s rim. And then he bit down.

Castiel saw white as soon as his son bit him, right where shoulder and neck meet. He came, sobbing his son’s name over and over again, and then collapsed as Dean furiously kept grinding his hips, pumping load after load of hot come into his father, mouth still clenched at the mark.

Castiel stayed slumped against the couch as Dean wrapped his hands around his torso, refusing to leave the mating mark alone. His hands were low, resting over Castiel’s belly, a little of the omega jizz got on them. Castiel purred as his son kissed and sucked and licked over the mating mark he’d just given him. Dean’s purrs matched his own. And finally the world made sense. Everything seemed right.

 

 

**_One Year Later_ **

Dean had come home from school in a temper. Castiel, in his final month of pregnancy, was on maternity leave and lounging on the couch when his son stormed through the door. The scent of pissed off mate cranked up Castiel’s already delicate hormones, and the omega was tearing up before he even knew what was going on.

Dean swiftly went to his father and wordlessly lifted up his shirt. He kissed his omega’s bulging belly a few times before straddling his father and latching on to a tit. They were fuller now, little A cups that felt swollen all the time. Cas’s milk had finally come in, and any chance Dean got he would drink it down. Especially when he was upset; it was very calming, filled with pregnant omega hormones.

Castiel sniffled and wrapped his arms around his baby boy as best he could. He sighed as Dean suckled, hoping his next child would be as kind to his nipples as his first. Castiel hated being bit there too hard.

Dean released the nipple and gave it one last good lick before leaning up and kissing his father, not bothering to wipe the stream of milk off his chin. Castiel fisted his hands into his son’s hair and moaned into his mouth. Dean sucked Cas’ tongue into his mouth and then started bobbing on it, as if it were Castiel’s little cock. Cas felt a hand go up to his mating mark and squeeze. He broke the kiss, cupped both hands around his pup’s ass, and then started purring.

“What’s the matter, alpha?” he asked.

“School is fucking stupid,” Dean responded and then nuzzled his father’s neck, breathing in the sweet smell of pregnant mate.

Cas felt his pup’s dick start to fatten up as he wriggled on his father’s lap.

“Should be at home, taking care of my mate and pup.”

Castiel smiled when of his huge, gummy smiles before humming in agreement.

“As nice as it would be, it’s best you stay in school, alpha baby. That’s the best way for you to take care of me and our pup - getting an education.”

“But everybody there is so stupid,” he replied petulantly.

“Well are you going there for everybody, or are you going there for you? And your family?”

Dean groaned and mumbled what he knew his mate wanted to hear: for himself and his family.

Then he knelt back down and sucked the other nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub before he started working the tit for milk. Castiel groaned and so Dean started rubbing at his tummy, knowing how much the omega liked that.

“Wanna get you naked and wake up the baby, Daddy,” Dean said while he had temporarily stopped for air.

“Well, then by all means, let’s head up to our bedroom.”

Dean laid out in the bed, still clothed, while Castiel slowly undressed for him. Dean loved the way his father’s belly swayed with his movements. It looked so big, like it was ready to pop. It dwarfed his father’s pretty hips and little cock, but as soon as he got the omega laying down that would be remedied.

“Panties off or on, alpha?”

“Are those crotchless ones?”

Castiel turned around in lieu of answering, showing off the heart shaped cutout over his hole. Cas bent down and showed off the purple gem lodged in his pucker.

Dean groaned, his pregnant father had plugged himself up. He was the luckiest alpha in the world.

“Got yourself all plugged up for me, baby? Couldn’t wait to get your son’s cock up your pussy, could you, sweetheart?”

Castiel’s face actually got faintly flushed.

“You’re blushing, baby,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Hormones got me all fucked up, puppy.”

“Hmm, there’s a line in there about hormones not being the only thing, but I’d rather you crawl towards me from the foot of the bed and drag that big ole omega belly up along my legs and dick.”

Castiel walked over to his son and started crawling up as instructed. He let his tummy drag up Dean, wishing his tits were big enough to do the same.

“Mmm, so full, baby. You look so, so delicious with our pup inside. Wish I could keep you like this, gonna have to breed you back up as soon as possible.”

Castiel moaned and nuzzled into Dean’s crotch. He felt it twitch through the denim.

“Go ahead, Daddy. Get your pup’s cock hard. Mouth at me through the jeans though, I’m not ready to give you my dick yet.”

Castiel did as instructed, nuzzling more with his nose and then kissing up and down his son’s bulge as it started fattening up.

“Go on, little kitty. Doing good so far.”

Castiel began giving little tiny kitten licks over the head, but Dean was unsatisfied with the level of sensation being blocked by the denim. He shooed his father’s head away and unzippled his pants, lifting his ass up enough to scoot them down a bit before telling his father to continue.

Castiel kissed the skin right above the brief’s band before mouthing at his pup’s cock. Once he got a taste of the alpha pre-come he started sucking at the head in earnest. Dean moaned and grabbed his hair, not pulling but letting Cas know he was there.

“Kitty still fucking loves his milk, gets him so excited. Is your hole reaching out for me, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby boy,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s dick.

“Then get on this dick and fuck it, baby.”

Dean kicked off his pants and briefs and then helped Castie take his plug out. Slick immediately fell out and Dean toyed at the entrance a bit, loving how loose it felt.

“Trynna get ready to push that baby out, huh, Daddy? That why your hole is so loose? It’s okay though, still gonna be tight around my cock, isn’t it, Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby, still gonna be tight enough for you. Your cock’s so much bigger than that silly, little toy.”

Dean hummed and steadied Castiel’s hips over his cock. He felt some of his father’s slick drip down onto his heated dick and moaned. His daddy made the best tasting slick on the planet.

“Okay, kitty, ask me nicely, and then I’ll let you sit on my dick and get your special alpha come.”

He watched his father’s face contract into a moan before opening up his beautiful, blue eyes and asking in the sweetest voice, “Can kitty get his milk, puppy?”

“Yeah, baby. Get your milk.”  
With that Castiel plopped down on his pup’s dick. He started grinding up and down on Dean’s shaft, and Dean loved how hot his dad’s pussy was. And it really was still so tight.

“I believe you said something about waking the baby up?” Castiel asked.

Dean growled and started fucking up into his father.

“Gotta teach my boy how to fuck, how to be a strong alpha like his father.”

“That’s right, baby. Gotta teach our son good. He loves it when you start pounding into me; feel him kicking around?”

Dean could feel his pup kicking and smiled. Sometimes he wanted to cry he was so proud. But not right now. No. What he wanted right now was to lay his omega on his back and fuck him into next week.

“Lay down, baby. Wanna fuckin’ pound into Daddy’s pussy.”

Castiel got off of Dean’s dick and laid out with a pillow under him to give Dean a better angle.

“That’s right, angel, know exactly how to get fucked good. Look so fucking good full of my seed, love watching my come ooze out of your pussy with your giant belly full from my seed. I fucked you good, Daddy. I bred you up real good.”

“Yes, Dean, god, yes. You bred me up so good. You fucked your come deep, deep down inside of me, got Daddy pregnant. Now you’re gonna keep fucking your daddy full of come so he’s fucking round all the time.”

Dean slammed into his dad’s ass and started rubbing at his father’s belly.

“Suck on my titties, baby boy. See if they have any more milk left.”

Dean pumped a titty and milk shot straight out at his own chest. He then swooped down and started sucking at his father’s tit, getting some of the cream that was apparently still left.

Castiel arched his back and threw his arms up above his head, wishing they were restrained.

"Come on, pup, fuck your Daddy harder. Get your baby brother used to watching his father fuck his Daddy. Gonna let him suckle me while your fucking me, baby. Would you like that? Wanna let our baby get his dinner while you’re pounding away?"

Dean moaned and nipped at Castiel’s nipple before going up and kissing his father.

“Gonna let him see how you properly fuck an omega, how you make them come on your cock. But he ain’t ever gonna put his dick in you, you got that, omega? You are mine! My omega. Only mine!”

“Yeah, baby! Only yours! Only take your knot!”

Dean kissed Castiel again and felt his father clench down on his dick and come. Dean humped him as his dad rode out his orgasm, but since his knot hadn’t caught he decided to pull out and nut all over his father’s belly and panties.

“Fuck, look so good, gonna get our pup used to my come being all over you, baby.”

“Do it, baby. Fucking come all over us.”

Castiel spread his legs farther and his little sack fell out of the skimpy material. Dean stroked his dick one more time before coming, one hand working the shaft while the other gripped his knot hard. Castiel tried to sit up and help, but Dean shook his head, and he laid back down, letting his son’s hot come fall all over him.

When Dean was done he swiped up a giant glob of semen and brought it to his father’s lips. He rubbed the come into Castiel’s parted mouth and then leaned in and kissed their mating mark.

Maybe school sucked, but his life was still pretty fucking perfect anyways.


End file.
